


Потому что человек

by akino_ame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канеки Кен поступает в кадетский корпус, чтобы научиться сражаться с титанами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ДВАДЦАТЫЙ РАЙОН

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для команды Токийского гуля.  
> Беты - monmorensy и Rin-ne.  
> Иллюстрация от megan_amano http://storage8.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0819/h_1440006895_3121890_4a50daaf2c.jpg  
> Кроссовер Гуля и Титанов.

Уже давно перевалило за полночь, а Канеки все ворочался с боку на бок и никак не мог заснуть. Справа раздавалось негромкое похрапывание — ребята давно уже спали. А Канеки и овец считал, и дышать медленнее старался, и подушку холодной стороной перекладывал…

Заснуть не получалось. Четвертый день в тренировочном лагере, а он все никак не мог привыкнуть.

Он уже собирался снова перевернуть подушку, когда услышал тихий вздох. Канеки затаил дыхание: оказывается, Хидэёши тоже не спалось. Они познакомились в день прибытия: сначала стояли рядом в строю, потом Хидэёши подсел к нему за обедом и рассказывал о себе быстро-быстро, словно боясь, что его перебьют, а вечером с решительным видом направился к двухъярусной кровати у стены и сказал, глядя на Канеки:

— Твоя — верхняя. Устраивайся. — И бросил свои вещи на нижнюю койку.

Канеки не возражал. Ему было все равно, где спать.

Послышался скрип матраса и шелест одежды. Канеки приподнялся на локте и посмотрел вниз. Встав с постели, Хидэёши быстро натягивал штаны.

«Куда он опять собрался среди ночи?» — подумал Канеки.

Он заметил, что вот уже три дня Хидэёши уходил, когда все засыпали. Это было странно. Впрочем, Хидэёши и сам был странным, слишком дружелюбным. Это восхищало Канеки: ему самому было неудобно даже начинать разговор с незнакомыми людьми.

Но следить за Хидэёши он не собирался, и поэтому просто перевернулся на другой бок. Уставился в стену. Невольно прислушался к тому, что происходит. В казарме раздавались тихий храп и сопение, за которыми ничего не было слышно. Незаметно для себя Канеки задремал.

Наутро Хидэёши был таким бодрым, будто и не пропадал где-то полночи. Канеки, который едва разлепил глаза, ужасно ему завидовал.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Хидэёши, улыбаясь.

— Доброе, — согласился Канеки. По тону его было отлично слышно, что уж он-то это утро добрым не считает.

— Как спалось? — Хидэёши ничего не замечал. Еще мгновение назад расслабленный и вальяжный, он вдруг принялся одеваться и убирать постель с такой скоростью, что Канеки только глазами захлопал.

— Хорошо. А тебе?

— Тоже. Тут удобные постели, лучше, чем дома.

Для регулярных войск правительство денег не жалело, а Хидэёши раньше жил в небольшой охотничьей деревушке, где жители едва сводили концы с концами. Он уже успел рассказать Канеки, что их дом чуть не рухнул после ливней. Поэтому родители и отправили его на службу — солдатам неплохо платили, а нападения титанов были столь редкими, что их уже почти не страшились.

По пути в столовую Хидэёши рассказывал, как подстрелить утку и поставить ловушку на зайца, и Канеки проникся к нему еще большим уважением.

— И потом р-р-раз, и отпускаешь тетиву! — Хидэёши взмахнул рукой, выпуская воображаемую стрелу из несуществующего лука, и подмигнул Канеки. — Подстрелил — будешь ужинать, а нет — так хоть домой не возвращайся. Мелкие не просят, но смотрят с такой надеждой, что сил нет на месте сидеть. А от репы уже тошнит…

Сам Канеки вырос в городе — мать умерла рано, воспитывала его тетка, которая, как только представилась возможность, спихнула лишний рот подальше. Канеки не слишком расстроился, но и радоваться не спешил. Он никогда не хотел быть солдатом и о войне знал очень мало. К тому же, внутри второй городской стены хоть и говорили шепотом о титанах, но тем так давно не удавалось пробиться внутрь, что люди уже начали о них забывать.

— Люблю кашу, — сказал Хидэёши в столовой. — А тут ее варят на совесть.

Услышав его похвалу, повариха заулыбалась и сунула Хидэёши второй кусок хлеба с маслом. Хидэёши, который не успел провести в тренировочном лагере и неделю, уже подружился почти со всеми его обитателями.

— Вкусно, — согласился Канеки, когда они уселись на деревянную лавку и принялись за еду.

— Не то слово!

Разговоров в столовой слышно не было, только стук ложек о металлические миски да сопение голодных курсантов.

Когда Канеки умял свой хлеб и позволил себе прикрыть глаза на мгновенье, Хидэёши вдруг тронул его за плечо. Канеки вздрогнул с непривычки — раньше его никто так часто не касался.

— На еще. — Он положил на тарелку Канеки половину хлеба, который получил от польщенной поварихи. — А то мне слишком много.

— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Канеки, не привыкший к тому, чтобы ему что-то доставалось просто так. Да и потом, он и вправду был сыт. — Спасибо, Хидэёши-кун.

Тот посмотрел искоса:

— Ешь. И называй меня Хидэ, мы ведь друзья?

Канеки так опешил, что даже забыл, что хотел сказать.

Друг.

У него раньше не было друзей.

Канеки взял хлеб и принялся за еду. Хидэ довольно улыбнулся.

***

После «легкой», по словам инструктора Шинохары, разминки Канеки едва мог дышать. Хидэ выглядел лучше, но с него градом катился пот, влажные волосы налипли на лоб, а на щеках проступил яркий румянец. Тренировочную футболку можно было отжимать, и сквозь нее отчетливо проступали мышцы.

Канеки вдруг понял, что жизнь в деревнях существенно отличается от той, что они видели внутри двойных стен. Ему даже стало стыдно за то, что он едва мог отжаться положенное количество раз.

— А ну не спать! — скомандовал Шинохара, когда Канеки и Хидэ опустились на пыльную землю. — Да с такой выносливостью титаны вас сожрут, только вы им на глаза попадетесь.

— Мы научимся хорошо прятаться, — фыркнул Хидэ. Шинохара тяжело вздохнул.

— Прятаться они научатся! А если дело дойдет до прорыва?! А если титаны проломят стену, как тогда в тринадцатом? Тоже спрячетесь, пока они будут жрать гражданских? — Голос его звучал презрительно. — Прячутся и отсиживаются за спинами других только слабаки и трусы.

Хидэ пристыжено примолк, и Канеки вдруг ощутил знакомое чувство вины. Хидэ получил выволочку, потому что Канеки слабак и даже не смог выдержать тренировку.

Оказалось, все присутствующие кадеты остановились и прислушивались к словам Шинохары.

— Вот то-то, — сказал тот более мягким тоном. Он стал почти отеческим, понимающим. — Ладно, не падайте духом. Всему тут научитесь и станете сильными бойцами. А теперь марш на полосу препятствий! И чтобы не останавливались! Кто первый упадет, тому дополнительный круг на кроссе.

Канеки мысленно застонал, но стиснул зубы и поднялся. Хидэ пошел рядом, стараясь не ускорять темп, чтобы быть с ним наравне. Эта жалость злила и заставляла Канеки двигаться дальше. 

На брусьях он кое-как справился, пробежал через «лабиринт», но к «подвесному мосту» — конструкции из брусьев, узких дощечек и цепей — добрался на ватных ногах.

— Быстрей, — скомандовал Шинохара.

Канеки вспоминал его презрительные слова о слабаках и откуда-то находил силы двигаться дальше. За «подвесным мостом» шел барьер, а после — сетка.

За секунду до того, как Канеки понял, что сетку ему не пройти даже под угрозой лишнего круга на кроссе, Хидэ устало опустился на землю.

— Нагачика! — закричал Шинохара. — Подъем! Захотелось бежать лишний круг?

— Простите, инструктор, — сказал он. — Не могу больше.

Канеки опустился рядом и вгляделся в лицо Хидэ. Тот улыбался.

— А ты чего разлегся, Канеки?! — крикнул Шинохара, приближаясь к ним с грозным видом. Он бросил оценивающий взгляд на Хидэ, и вдруг выражение его лица стало понимающим. — И что с вами, с балбесами, делать?

— Дополнительный круг, — выдавил Канеки. Хидэ согласно кивнул.

— Нагачике два! — припечатал Шинохара. — Чтобы не думал, что он тут самый умный.

— Ты же мог закончить полосу препятствий, — с упреком сказал Канеки. Глаза жгло, а в носу щипало от непрошенной, ненужной и обидной жалости Хидэ.

— Зато ты — нет, — веско ответил тот. — Да и бежать вдвоем будет веселее.

Канеки вдруг понял, что это совсем не жалость.

***

По воскресеньям во второй половине дня у курсантов был выходной. Утром они, как обычно, отправились на разминку, потом — к полосе препятствий и к «качелям». Так их учили балансировать в воздухе и держать равновесие, готовили к ношению и управлению УПМ.

А после всего этого, когда Канеки в очередной раз рухнул на траву, неугомонный Хидэ предложил ему порыбачить у озера.

— Идем, Канеки! Я слышал от семпая, что на том озере полно рыбы! Там еще и искупаться можно будет, сегодня ужас как жарко.

Семпаем Хидэ называл Нишики Нишио, высокого — по меркам Канеки, — вечно хмурого рядового, который только-только закончил обучение, но еще не успел покинуть лагерь. Канеки он никогда не нравился — тянуло от него какой-то опасностью.

Предложение о рыбалке звучало заманчиво. Во-первых, Канеки никогда прежде не рыбачил и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это делается, а во-вторых—провести несколько часов за пределами надоевшего тренировочного лагеря было счастьем.

Поэтому Канеки заставил себя подняться и поспешил за Хидэ. Тот, не дожидаясь согласия Канеки, уже помчался за лопатой — накопать червей для наживки.

— Куда собрались? — спросил у Хидэ Янаги Макото.

— На рыбалку! — Хидэ улыбнулся, а Канеки тихонько вздохнул. Так Хидэ отвечал всем, кто спрашивал, и остальные кадеты тоже загорелись идеей составить им компанию. Через полчаса, когда они закончили сборы, к озеру двинулись десять человек.

Не то чтобы Канеки был им не рад, напротив, но он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним и ненужным. Тут же накрыло чувством вины — за дурные мысли и за то, что позавидовал Хидэ. Канеки хотелось стать таким, как он — общительным, смелым, сильным.

До их появления на озере было тихо. Канеки, который никогда не видел столько воды, замер, глядя на нее с благоговением. Ровное, блестящее зеркало отражало небо и казалось синим-синим.

Служившие в отряде девочки расстелили покрывала, а мальчишки достали из рюкзаков бутерброды и воду, которую выклянчили на кухне в обмен на будущую рыбу. И у них получился настоящий пикник.

Хидэ вместе с Джуном, Джетом и Макой ушли немного дальше остальных, к той стороне, которая заросла камышами.

— Там будут во-о-от такие рыбины, — со знанием дела сказал он, показывая руками размер предполагаемого улова, — скоро вернемся.

Они загремели сетками и бодро потопали по каменистому берегу.

Канеки, которого не позвали с собой, остался вместе с остальными курсантами. Поначалу он чувствовал себя неловко и скованно. Девчонки — Аой, Мотока и Мина — хихикали и, казалось, обсуждали мальчишек. А те, сытые и довольные, растянулись на траве, начинавшейся сразу за каменистой прибрежной полосой. Канеки сидел на берегу и перебирал гладкие, обтесанные водой, камни.

— А пойдемте купаться! — вдруг предложил Ямамото. — Жарко, озеро, а мы еще даже не окунулись.

Он начал стаскивать штаны. Девчонки дружно завизжали, а потом сгребли одно из покрывал и ушли подальше — тоже купаться. А Канеки подумал: ну чего он киснет на берегу? Оказаться у озера и даже не попробовать искупаться?

Плавать он не умел — откуда бы, вырос-то в городе, и ничего глубже деревянной кадки для мытья не видел, но Ямамото и остальные так бодро бросились в воду, что Канеки решил: черт с ним! Вряд ли это сложнее, чем бежать по «подвесному мосту» или отжиматься сотню раз, а потом еще сотню и еще.

Он, как и остальные, стащил штаны и рубашку, оставшись в одном белье. Вода оказалась теплой и приятной, а вот дно — скользким и каменистым. Канеки зашел поглубже и замер, не зная, как быть дальше. Ребята барахтались в воде, ныряли с плеч друг друга и совсем не обращали на него внимания.

Понаблюдав за ними, Канеки попробовал повторить их движения. Оказалось действительно несложно ровно до тех пор, пока дно не ушло из-под ног.

Канеки с головой погрузился под воду, судорожно пытаясь нащупать опору. Наконец, он оттолкнулся от дна и вынырнул, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Тело свело судорогой и Канеки запаниковал. Ему казалось, что сейчас он снова уйдет под воду, но выбраться уже не получится. Его ноги одеревенели, а руки стали словно чужими. От ужаса заколотилось сердце.

Канеки закричал, и грязная вода хлынула в горло. Он захлебывался и никак не мог выплыть на поверхность. Солнце было близко, совсем рядом, рукой подать, но Канеки только погружался все глубже.

Его потащило наверх, когда он уже почти потерял сознание. Рвануло к солнцу, к небу, и Канеки захлебнулся сладким воздухом. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в своего спасителя и закашлялся.

— Тише-тише, — прохрипел тот, — задушишь.

Но Канеки не смог бы разжать пальцы даже если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Сердце все еще неистово колотилось, и стук его почти заглушал взволнованные голоса. Перед глазами расходились разноцветные круги, и единственная мысль «выжить» затмевала все остальное.

— Да как же так?

— Он же неплохо плавал, я сам видел.

— И нырял тоже, — согласился третий голос.

— Канеки, ты живой? Все, мы почти на берегу.

Канеки почувствовал под ступнями дно и расцепил руки. Рядом с ним стоял взволнованный, взъерошенный Хидэ. Рубашка его промокла, а штаны прилипли к телу. Он, похоже, бросился в воду прямо как был — одетым. Ямамото и другие уже спешили к ним.

— Ты как? Что случилось?

— Ногу свело?

— Ага, — только и смог выдавить Канеки. Хидэ схватил его за руку и потащил на берег.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал Ямамото. — Хидэ, я тебе точно говорю: вот он был рядом, а потом внезапно оказался чуть ли не за десять метров, на глубине. Все видели, что Канеки сам заплыл подальше.

— Канеки, так что случилось?

Хидэ хмурился и выглядел таким сердитым, что Канеки даже испугался. Признаться, что он не умеет плавать, он не смог.

— Судорога, да. — Он уставился на покрывало, на котором сидел, не смея поднять взгляд. На ткани уже расползалось мокрое пятно, и ему хотелось вскочить.

— Сиди, — велел Хидэ, положив ему руку на плечо. — Какая нога?

— Правая, — ответил Канеки.

Хидэ устроился рядом и принялся разминать сведенные мышцы.

— Не надо, — залепетал Канеки, но Хидэ его и слушать не стал. Канеки сначала попробовал отстраниться, но пальцы у Хидэ были ловкие, сильные. И боль действительно уходила, а напряженные мускулы расслаблялись. Ребята немного посмотрели на то, как Хидэ помогает Канеки, и снова вернулись в воду.

— Ну и испугался же я, — сказал Хидэ несколько минут спустя. Он уже не мял и не сжимал кожу, а просто поглаживал ее кончиками пальцев, и Канеки млел от удовольствия.

— Прости, — отозвался Канеки. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. 

— Главное, что все хорошо.

Хидэ положил ладони на другую ногу и принялся разминать и ее. Он провел от лодыжки до колена и обратно, а потом погладил немного выше, и Канеки вздрогнул. От прикосновений Хидэ по коже разбегались мурашки.

Канеки сглотнул и взглянул на Хидэ. Тот был сосредоточенным и серьезным. Его рыжеватые волосы подсохли и теперь торчали в разные стороны. Канеки заметил, что его уши покраснели.

— Хидэ? — тихо позвал Канеки. — Что ты делаешь?

— Просто массаж, — ответил тот и вдруг больно шлепнул ладонью по голому бедру. Звук вышел громким и странным.

— Ой! — воскликнул Канеки и сам испугался. Хидэ вскочил на ноги, взлохматил волосы и принялся стаскивать с себя мокрую одежду. — Ты чего?

— Пойду искупаюсь, — сказал Хидэ каким-то чужим голосом. Уже у воды он обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся: — Если захочешь присоединиться, могу поучить плавать. Ты совсем не умеешь врать, Канеки.

Канеки почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар, и смущенно уставился на покрывало. Хидэ громко рассмеялся.

На озере они пробыли почти до самого ужина. Мака вернулась гордая, с отличным уловом — три большие рыбины и полведра поменьше. Джет и Джун — немного пристыженные ее успехом, но все равно довольные, несли еще по паре рыбешек. Повариха только причмокнула губами от удовольствия, когда ребята сгрузили все это перед ней.

А вот Хидэ не поймал ничего.

Мака, которая выросла в рыбацкой деревушке, презрительно скривилась:

— Никакого толку от него не было. Все дергался и пялился на берег. Только рыбу нам распугал. Зато потом, когда он ушел…

Она мечтательно закатила глаза, а Джет и Джун только головой покачали. Покачали головой и провинившиеся курсанты, которым нужно было всю эту рыбу почистить и выпотрошить.

— Зато я спас Канеки! — гордо заявил Хидэ, и Канеки снова залился краской стыда. Они провели в лагере всего неделю, а Хидэ только и делал, что помогал ему и спасал. — Это поважнее любой рыбы.

***

Вечером Хидэ снова ушел, как уходил уже две недели. Как только все засыпали, он одевался и потихоньку выскальзывал из казармы. Канеки никогда не удавалось дождаться его прихода — он всегда засыпал раньше.

Канеки не отличался любопытством и не любил совать нос в чужие дела, но Хидэ уже не казался чужим. Наоборот, он был везде и всюду, занимал большую часть свободного времени Канеки и ничуть этого не стеснялся.

А еще он звал Канеки своим лучшим другом.

Канеки долго размышлял над тем, куда же Хидэ мог ускользать по ночам. Первая мысль — встречаться с кем-нибудь из девочек. Неужели, думал он, у Хидэ было свидание? Потом он все-таки подумал: нет, Хидэ бы ему рассказал, как рассказывал все то, что происходило с ним за день и как ему жилось предыдущие шестнадцать лет без Канеки.

Потом он решил, что у Хидэ какие-то неприятности и даже спросил у него, не случилось ли чего. Хидэ отчего-то залился краской и замахал руками, мол, нет, что ты, все в порядке.

Но чем дольше Канеки думал об этом, тем сильнее уверялся, что Хидэ, наверное, нашел себе подружку.

Стоило об этом подумать, как накатывало странное чувство — то, что Хидэ ничего ему не говорил, вызывало то ли обиду, то ли ревность. Ну и уважение — девчонки в их отряде не слишком жаловали мальчишек, будто сговорились. К Аой и Мотоке подойти было страшно, они вечно ходили вместе и, казалось, мальчики их обеих совсем не интересовали. Как-то Джет рассказывал в бане, что как-то ночью видел их целующимися под деревьями. Впрочем, ему не особенно поверили, обсмеяли и обвинили в том, что либо у него сны слишком яркие, либо сам хотел встречаться с кем-то из них, а ему дали от ворот поворот. 

Мака, которая наловила больше всех рыбы, пугала сама по себе. Она была высокой и широкоплечей, и больше напоминала парня, чем девчонку. Двух других — незаметных и молчаливых — Канеки даже не знал по именам. Еще троих из их отряда отчислили после первой недели, так что оставалась только Мина, которой Хидэ недавно помогал нести груз на тренировке. 

Неужто Хидэ начал дружить с Миной?!

Сна и так не было ни в одном глазу, а тут такое… Внутри вдруг будто огонь разгорелся, стоило представить, как Хидэ гуляет с Миной, держась за руки. Канеки осторожно спрыгнул с верхней полки и принялся одеваться. Быстро натянул штаны и сапоги, накинул куртку на голое тело и бросился следом за Хидэ, стараясь не шуметь.

Он выскочил из казармы и огляделся по сторонам, но ни Хидэ, ни кого-то другого не было видно. Лунный свет заливал двор, который просматривался, будто на ладони. И правда, не гулять же тайком с девочкой по плацу! О чем только Канеки думал? Он глубоко вздохнул и прислушался: ни разговоров, ни шагов не было слышно.

Он еще раз окинул двор внимательным взглядом. Куда, интересно, ходили гулять парочки? А затем махнул рукой и вернулся в казарму. Можно было подкараулить Хидэ у входа, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять ему, почему Канеки не спал. А Канеки, как уже подмечал Хидэ, врать не умел.

Он снова разделся, забрался в постель и неожиданно быстро уснул. Возвращения Хидэ он так и не дождался, зато на утро тот был как обычно бодрым и разговорчивым. Канеки только головой покачал — и не скажешь, что полночи где-то пропадал. Только на щеке появилась длинная царапина.

На тренировках Канеки невольно поглядывал на него и на Мину, но не заметил ничего необычного. Не были они похожи на парочку. Хидэ не старался оказаться к Мине поближе, но и не избегал специально, как если бы пытался скрыть их отношения. Все было как всегда, но почему-то именно это и настораживало. Неужели Хидэ влип в какую-нибудь историю?

Канеки твердо решил узнать, чем же тот занимался по ночам.

Вечером он был готов: специально забрался в постель в штанах и футболке, и ему оставалось только натянуть сапоги, когда Хидэ вновь соберется уходить. Канеки отвернулся к стене, разглядывая неровности и кольца на древесине, чтобы не заснуть.

Понемногу укладывались ребята. Последним, как обычно, лег в постель Ямамото. Словно старший по их отряду, он проверил, все ли на месте, все ли спят, и потушил лампу. Такая забота иногда раздражала — будто они все маленькие и сами не разберутся, когда им спать.

Снова захрапел Джет, забормотал Джун, а Хидэ тихонько, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся с постели. Канеки перевернулся набок — тот одевался. Стоило Хидэ притворить за собой дверь, как Канеки спрыгнул вниз, быстро натянул сапоги и помчался к выходу.

Он успел вовремя: Хидэ как раз вышел за границу освещенного фонарем двора. Если бы Канеки помедлил хоть немного, то уже бы не понял, куда идти. 

Не таясь, но и не спеша, он последовал за Хидэ. Он думал о том, что скажет, если Хидэ заметит его, но так ничего и не придумал. Решил, что просто скажет правду, особенно, если Мины не будет рядом. Скажет, что волновался и думал, что с Хидэ что-то случилось.

Тот ушел недалеко. На небе между облаками проглянула луна, и светлая эмблема кадетского корпуса то и дело проглядывала в темноте. Через пару минут Канеки понял, куда шел Хидэ. Впереди раскинулась тренировочная полоса препятствий.

Хидэ стащил куртку, повесил ее на брусья и принялся подтягиваться. Раз, другой, третий. Канеки насчитал целых семнадцать, и тут под ногами хрустнула ветка. Хидэ обернулся, зависнув на руках.

— Канеки?

Голос его звучал удивленно. Он, похоже, и не думал, что кто-то может заметить его отлучки. Канеки даже испытал что-то похожее на гордость.

Хидэ разжал кулаки и мягко спрыгнул на землю.

— Ты заметил. — Он подошел ближе и улыбнулся, отряхивая ладони. — Я думал, что получится тренироваться так, чтобы никто не узнал.

— Ну ты даешь! — Канеки все еще был изумлен. — Дневных тренировок тебе мало? Но ведь Шинохара-сан и так усложняет их каждый день.

— Не спится, — просто ответил Хидэ. — Стоит только закрыть глаза, как в голову лезут всякие мысли. Мне кажется, Канеки, что три года пролетят очень быстро, а затем мы окажемся нос к носу с титанами. И для того, чтобы выжить, нам нужно быть готовыми.

Снова выглянула луна, освещая Хидэ с головы до ног. Он показался Канеки каким-то ненастоящим, нереальным. Может, даже сном. Потом Хидэ тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. В лунном свете блеснули белые зубы. 

— Не переживай, Канеки. Я тебя в обиду не дам.

— Хидэ, — тихо возразил он, — не надо.

— Ты чего? — спросил Хидэ, подойдя ближе. Улыбка сползла с его лица, словно темнотой смыло.

— Не надо все время мне помогать, — сказал Канеки. Он говорил тихо, а Хидэ вдруг попятился, будто испугался. — Я слабак, но не хочу им быть. Я стану сильнее, чтобы не тянуть тебя назад, а идти рядом.

— Ты не слабак, — не согласился Хидэ. — Ты не думай, что я тебя жалею.

Голос его звучал виновато. Канеки уже научился различать, когда Хидэ говорит правду, а когда лукавит. Сейчас он, казалось, впервые осознал, что своим отношением не только не помогал, а наоборот обижал.

Канеки не ответил, только стянул куртку и направился к брусьям. Хидэ присоединился на восьмом счете.

***

— Ну как дела, Канеки-кун?

Канеки не любил медицинский осмотр, но эта процедура была обязательной раз в два месяца. Хидэ был прав: он и не заметил, как пролетели почти четыре месяца в кадетском корпусе.

— Раздевайся, — велел доктор Кано, а сам принялся читать что-то в его карточке.

Канеки разделся до белья и замер у стены.

Ничего необычного в медосмотре не было — доктор послушал его, измерил рост и вес, спросил, нет ли жалоб на здоровье. У Канеки их не было. Когда он снова оделся, доктор как раз заканчивал писать что-то в его медицинской карте.

— Отлично-отлично, — бормотал он, и Канеки даже захотелось спросить, что же отличного он увидел.

— Я могу идти? — уточнил он вместо этого.

— Да, конечно, Канеки-кун. Только, пожалуйста, зайди еще в соседний кабинет к Ризе-чан. Она возьмет у тебя немного крови на анализ.

Канеки кивнул и внутренне подобрался. Медсестра Ризе была красивой и очень нравилась Канеки. Иногда ему казалось, что она смотрит на него немного иначе, чем на других. Хидэ посмеивался, что еще неделю, после посещения медпункта, Канеки слишком много улыбался.

Конечно же это было неправдой!

Он постучал в дверь кабинета и вошел. Ризе сидела за столом у окна и тихонько напевала себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Канеки решил, что у нее очень красивый голос.

— Здравствуй, Канеки-кун, — она улыбнулась тепло и радостно, и Канеки едва сдержался, чтобы не расплыться в глупой улыбке. — Доктор отправил?

— Здравствуйте, Ризе-сан, — кивнул он. Привычно стащил куртку, оставшись в рубашке, и повесил ее на вбитый в стену крюк.

— Садись, — Ризе указала на стул и вытащила чистое стеклышко. Ее руки в белых перчатках казались чуть полнее, чем были на самом деле. Канеки вдруг подумал, что ей не очень подходит мрачноватый кадетский корпус, почти полностью состоящий из грубых и бестолковых мальчишек. Ризе была воздушной, изящной. Ей бы сидеть где-нибудь на званном ужине, пить из высокого бокала, сжимая его тонкими пальчиками… Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове за мгновение, пока Канеки устраивался на стуле.

— Давай сюда руку. Обещаю, будет не больно. — Ризе снова улыбнулась, кокетливо глядя из-под очков. Канеки и правда не почувствовал укола, только увидел, как алая капля набухает на кончике пальца. — Ну вот, как и обещала.

Канеки кивнул.

Он судорожно думал о том, как бы сказать, что ему нравится ее голос, что она очень красивая и, может быть, предложить прогуляться как-нибудь вечером, но не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Ризе еще раз улыбнулась и занялась своими пробирками. Канеки понял, что ему тут больше делать нечего. Он поднялся, немного помялся у дверей и пробормотал:

— До свидания.

— До свидания, Канеки-кун.

И с чего он решил, что Ризе относится к нему по-особенному?

***

Первый полет с УПМ Канеки запомнил на всю жизнь. Невероятное ощущение легкости, ветер, бьющий в лицо, проносящиеся мимо тренировочные столбы. От полета трепетало сердце, в венах бился адреналин, и Канеки ощущал себя птицей. Ненадолго, правда. 

Крюк неправильно вонзился в столб и соскользнул, и боль от падения тоже запомнилась ему на всю жизнь. Все обошлось ушибом, осмотрев который Шинохара дал ему подзатыльник и велел отдыхать. Рядом крутился побледневший Хидэ. Он, казалось, испугался даже сильнее Канеки.

После случившегося Канеки отстранили от тренировок на неделю. Да и потом Кано велел не перенапрягаться. На третий день, когда он снова пришел на осмотр, доктор почему-то выглядел очень довольным. Канеки нахмурился, присев на предложенный стул.

— Отлично-отлично, — бормотал доктор, пока осматривал его плечо. — Просто замечательно.

— Можно мне вернуться в строй, доктор Кано?

Тот будто не слышал — снова уселся за стол, начал писать что-то в карточке. Канеки закусил губу. На мгновение стало страшно, что его отправят домой. Ну мало ли, вдруг стал непригоден к службе. Чем дольше молчал доктор, тем страшнее становилось. Затем накатило равнодушие. Отчислят — и пусть, сколько можно бояться?

Тетя, конечно, не обрадуется его возвращению, но, наверное, не выгонит на улицу.

Доктор Кано, наконец, снова поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся:

— Тебе очень повезло, сынок, — сказал он. — Твой ушиб оказался несерьезным, — Канеки выдохнул с облегчением, — и с завтрашнего дня я разрешаю тебе вернуться к тренировкам. Только загляни перед уходом к Ризе-чан.

Канеки кивнул, не став спорить.

Ризе уже ждала его у дверей, улыбаясь и поправляя очки.

— Идем, Канеки-кун.

Она шла на шаг впереди, и Канеки чувствовал сладковатый запах, исходящий от ее волос. Сегодня, подумал он, Ризе особенно хороша.

В процедурной она предложила ему сесть на стул, перетянула руку жгутом чуть повыше локтя и смазала кожу спиртом.

— Больно не будет, — как обычно пообещала она. Игла легко вошла в кожу. Ризе еще раз улыбнулась и ввела лекарство.

Это было похоже на жидкий огонь. Рука начала гореть от локтя, жар тек к плечу, а оттуда—на грудь и живот. Канеки весь пылал, и перед глазами у него вспыхивали яркие пятна. В ушах стоял шум, голова гудела, и он даже не понимал, что с ним, где он. Он даже не мог понять, жив еще или нет. Огонь лизал ему ноги, кожа сползала клочьями, стекала, будто воск, а под ней покрывалось чернотой мясо. Боли уже не было — она пропала в огне, который становился все жарче и жарче.

Канеки застонал, но не услышал своего голоса в реве пламени.

Он понял, что умирает, и пожалел только, что больше не увидит Хидэ.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, и сначала Канеки слышал только неясный шум, как будто тот, кто говорил с ним, был далеко-далеко. Постепенно звуки становились отчетливее, и Канеки узнал голос Хидэ, который рассказывал ему о том, как провел день.

Как обычно, Хидэ рассказывал даже о том, о чем Канеки не хотел слушать, но в этот раз он не возражал. Он припомнил жуткую боль, растекшийся по венам огонь, страх смерти, и был как никогда рад снова услышать Хидэ.

Он попытался открыть рот, попытался сказать, что с ним все в порядке, но вместо слов с губ сорвался хрип. Хидэ подскочил. Что-то загромыхало—наверное, Хидэ уронил стул на котором сидел, а затем Хидэ пообещал скоро вернуться. Его не было долго, или, может, Канеки так только показалось, но когда он вернулся, то был не один.

Канеки понял, что рядом с ним доктор Кано, и по легкому цветочному запаху догадался о присутствии Ризе.

Ему смочили губы водой и посоветовали отдыхать. Доктор проверил пульс, — а может, и что-то еще, Канеки не понял, — и вышел. Ризе вышла вместе с ним — стук ее каблуков затихал вдали, пока и вовсе не смолк. А Хидэ остался у его постели.

— Ну и напугал ты меня, дружище, — сказал он. — Когда ты не вернулся из больничного крыла, я и не подумал, что все так серьезно. А вечером, когда не нашел тебя в казармах, пошел к семпаю. Тот и рассказал.

Канеки снова захрипел, не в силах выговорить ни слова.

— Молчи, доктор велел тебе отдыхать. Ты вообще провалялся без сознания целых три дня. Наши к тебе ходили, только их Ризе сюда не пускала. Все волновались. Наверное, надо им рассказать, что ты в порядке… да только оставить тебя страшно.

Пальцы что-то стиснуло, и Канеки понял, что Хидэ взял его за руку. Он сделал над собой усилие и чуть слышно выдохнул:

— Пить.

Губ коснулось твердое, и вода полилась по подбородку и шее. Немного попало и в рот — Канеки облизнул губы.

— Черт возьми! Прости, Канеки!

Хидэ вытер ладонью его лицо и сказал:

— Я так рад, что ты наконец очнулся.

Муть перед глазами рассеялась. За окном было темно, и Канеки вдруг осознал, что уже давно стемнело. Ему становилось лучше с каждой секундой, тело наливалось силой. Пока Хидэ суетился с водой, Канеки понял, что уже смог бы сесть.

— Хидэ, — позвал он, — помоги, пожалуйста.

Тот всплеснул руками.

— Зачем?! Доктор ведь сказал: отдыхать.

Но Канеки упрямо попытался сесть, и у него получилось. Под спиной тут же оказалась подушка — Хидэ хоть и ворчал, но помог.

— Что произошло? — Голос был словно чужой, или, может, так только казалось из-за того, что Канеки молчал слишком долго.

— Сказали, что это была реакция на укрепляющую смесь, что-то вроде аллергии. Отличная реакция, ничего не скажешь. Ты три дня провалялся в лихорадке.

— Странно, — сказал Канеки. — Все у меня не так, как у людей.

Хидэ изумленно приподнял бровь.

— Ты что, думаешь, это твоя вина? Сомневаюсь. Почему-то мне кажется, что это наши врачи что-то перепутали, уж не знаю, случайно или нет. Да и что там за укрепляющий раствор такой, после которого тебя три дня лихорадило? Но сейчас ведь не докажешь, что доктор или медсестра виноваты в том, что едва тебя не угробили.

— Хидэ, — Канеки вдруг улыбнулся, потянулся всем телом и ощутил, что ему стало хорошо-хорошо. Сейчас, казалось, он мог бы надеть УПМ и опробовать его в деле или с легкостью одолеть полосу препятствий. Или даже переплыть озеро. Или сделать еще что-нибудь совершенно глупое, опасное и сумасшедшее. Каждая клеточка его тела была наполнена энергией. — Ты слишком подозрителен.

Хидэ тоже расплылся в улыбке.

— Ай, черт с ним! Главное, что теперь тебе лучше. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо.

— Врешь, наверное?

— Нет, правда хорошо. 

— Все равно не вставай, — строго велел Хидэ. — Сиди и поправляйся. А я пойду, наверное, расскажу нашим, что ты, наконец, очнулся.

***

Первый поцелуй Канеки запомнил смазано — он едва успел коснуться губ Амы, как та смущенно отстранилась и потупила глаза.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Канеки. Они гуляли вместе уже вторую неделю, и не то чтобы Канеки действительно хотелось ее целовать, но вроде так было надо. Хидэ по вечерам пытался его расспросить, хлопал по плечу и говорил: «Будь смелее!» Вот Канеки и попробовал. — Не понравилось? Да, я себе тоже представлял все по-другому.

Ама покраснела еще сильнее и вдруг бросилась бежать в сторону казарм. Вдруг навалилось ощущение вины. Ама обиделась, но Канеки все равно не понимал, что сделал не так. Вечером он, запинаясь, вкратце пересказал все Хидэ, чувствуя себя предателем.

— Ты идиот, Канеки, — смеясь отозвался Хидэ, после того, как чуть ли не клещами вытянул из него эту историю. — Надо было сказать ей, что она прекрасна или еще чего, сделать комплимент. А ты не только смутил ее, но еще и сказал, что тебе не понравилось?

Канеки понурил голову. Если последнее время с физподготовкой и тренировками с УПМ все наладилось, то вот лучше в общении с ребятами он не стал. Предпочитал молчать тогда, когда все говорили, не знал, что обсуждать с девчонками, да и вообще, хотел проводить время только с Хидэ. А Хидэ завел себе подружку и теперь пропадал по вечерам до самой темноты. Канеки стало одиноко и, когда Ама предложила пройтись до озера, он согласился. Скорее от неожиданности, чем от желания. А теперь он, оказалось, еще и идиот.

— Извинись и скажи, что у тебя от радости в голове все перемешалось, и Ама, уверен, не будет больше убегать, — Хидэ подмигнул. — Наоборот, глядишь, позволит не только поцеловать.

Он нашел Аму в окружении хихикающих девчонок. При виде Канеки те округлили глаза, а Мика нахмурилась.

— Ама, можно с тобой поговорить? — промямлил Канеки.

Та кивнула, но Мика удержала ее за руку.

— Не ходи.

Ама снова кивнула и замерла на месте.

— Я извиниться хотел.

— Извиняйся, — сказала Мика очень холодно. Канеки показалось, что его окатили ледяной водой. От унижения горело лицо. Мика вдруг напомнила ему тетю — холодную и равнодушную, но стоило совершить ошибку, как она тут же принималась его отчитывать. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, когда Ама вдруг вырвала ладонь из руки Мики и сказала:

— Я пойду с тобой, Канеки-кун.

Мика неодобрительно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Канеки принялся сбивчиво извиняться, стоило им отойти подальше, а Ама накрыла его ладонь своей и сказала: 

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Канеки-кун, но я чувствую, что я тебе — нет. Не нужно всего этого, пожалуйста. Спасибо, что нашел меня, чтобы поговорить.

Она улыбнулась ему и вернулась к остальным девушкам. Снова послышался шепоток, и Канеки почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем раньше.

Настоящим чудовищем.

***

Хидэ нашел его у озера. Канеки сидел на берегу и швырял камешки в воду. Плоские, они все равно не хотели подлетать над водой так, как у Хидэ.

Хидэ. Хидэ. Хидэ.

Всюду в его жизни был Хидэ. За последние полгода Хидэ так прочно вошел в его жизнь, что Канеки уже плохо представлял, как мог раньше жить без него.

— Как прошло? — спросил Хидэ.

— Нормально, — ответил Канеки. Ему было противно от себя самого: обидел Аму, опозорился перед девочками, да и Хидэ, наверное, думает, что он идиот. Он же так и назвал его сегодня.

От воспоминаний об этом сердце неприятно сжалось. Захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Канеки упрямо смотрел вперед и швырял камни в воду. Плоский, желтоватый, похожий на зачерствевший блинчик камень подпрыгнул три раза и утонул.

— Ты неправильно держишь, — сказал Хидэ, — смотри, как надо.

Он схватил камешек, подбросил его на ладони. Канеки не сомневался, что тот, пущенный Хидэ, утонет не сразу. Так и вышло.

— Надо запястье выворачивать. — Хидэ уселся рядом. — Что, сильно расстроился?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Канеки.

— Не умеешь ты врать, — сказал Хидэ и потрепал его по волосам.

Канеки захотелось оказаться к нему поближе, плечом к плечу, как в тот день, когда он чуть не утонул. Чтобы почувствовать, что Хидэ здесь, рядом. Канеки нахмурился, но не пошевелился. Снова появились эти странные мысли, которые почти удалось перебить постоянными тренировками.

— А где же Кёко-сан?

— Она меня бросила.

Канеки вскинулся, уставился на Хидэ. Сердце забилось часто-часто.

— Но почему?

— Сказала, что ей надоело ждать, пока я вернусь с небес на землю, — улыбнулся Хидэ.

Радость, было накатившая, снова отступила. Хидэ был расстроен, нужно было его утешить, а не радоваться тому, что девушка его бросила. И теперь он снова будет с Канеки.

— И чего только девчонкам надо? — пробормотал он. — Не переживай, она еще передумает. — Он положил ладонь на плечо Хидэ, сжал и тут же отпустил.

— С чего ты взял, что я этого хочу? — усмехнулся тот одними губами. Его глаза оставались серьезными, а взгляд — внимательным.

— Правда не хочешь? Тебе же она нравилась.

Хидэ промолчал.

Так они и просидели у озера до темноты. Возвращаться вместе с ним в казармы было не так паршиво, как одному.

***

«Три года пролетели как миг», — подумал Канеки, стоя на стене и вглядываясь вдаль. Земля казалась очень далекой, а деревья маленькими. От высоты уже давно не кружилась голова, а привод под ладонями добавлял уверенности. Рядом стоял Хидэ и тоже, казалось, пытался осознать то, что они стали полноправными солдатами.

— Как думаешь, скоро получится опробовать их в настоящем бою? — спросил Хидэ, любовно поглаживая короб для мечей. Тот ответил тихим позвякиванием лезвий, словно ему тоже не терпелось показать себя в сражении с титанами.

Канеки этого не понимал. Точнее, понимал и принимал желание защитить мирных граждан, но не стремление Хидэ бросится за стену, чтобы сражаться с титанами, не понимал сражение ради сражения. И ему становилось страшно — а вдруг Хидэ когда-нибудь так и сделает? Спуститься с приводом за стену — проще простого, а там титаны сами стекутся на человеческий запах.

— Чего застыли тут? — послышался грубый окрик. Это Хина тоже поднялась на стену. — Собираетесь пялиться на горизонт? Командир же говорил утром, что на нас — крупный участок стены. Надо осмотреть, нет ли брешей и трещин.

Канеки кивнул, а Хидэ только цыкнул, да раздраженно мотнул головой. Ему не нравилось, когда Хина пыталась ими помыкать.

Осмотр стен — основная работа гарнизона. Они проводили за этим занятием почти все время. Канеки даже иногда становилось скучно. Он будто учился все эти годы быть строителем или камнеукладчиком, а не военным. Хидэ скучал еще больше, автоматически подправляя кирпичи, и думал о чем-то своем.

Единственной их радостью были полеты. За эти годы Канеки так привык к УПМ, что почти не представлял себе жизни без него, без ветра, свистящего в ушах, без скорости и захватывающей дух высоты. Иногда они с Хидэ под предлогом осмотра дальних участков уходили до самого вечера, и там Канеки казалось, что счастливее он не был никогда. А Хидэ стал не просто его другом — частью жизни, без которой Канеки себя не представлял.

Тетя написала ему за прошедшие три года лишь однажды, когда во время обрушения дома погиб дядя. Она попросила не прерывать обучения и не появляться на похоронах. В суховатых строчках Канеки увидел больше, чем было написано — тетя велела не возвращаться совсем. Он, впрочем, и не собирался.

— Канеки, погляди-ка! — послышался окрик Хидэ, и Канеки вынырнул из неприятных воспоминаний.

— Что?

Он подошел к внешнему краю стены, за которой раскинулся мир, и судорожно втянул воздух. Хидэ указывал вниз, где на светлой каменной кладке чернело пятно. С высоты было и не разглядеть, что там.

— Надо спускаться, — решил Хидэ.

Он важно выпятил грудь, подмигнул Канеки и, не дожидаясь его возражений, бросился вниз.

К такому невозможно привыкнуть — Канеки знал, что рядом с поверхностью Хидэ воспользуется приводом, что крюк вонзится в стену, что Хидэ не разобьется... И все равно, каждый раз, когда он делал что-то подобное, Канеки хотелось броситься следом. Спасти. Но кто-то должен был оставаться на стене — следить за горизонтом, вытащить, предупредить. Поэтому он сжимал кулаки и стискивал зубы, глядя на безумно быстрое падение.

Звон впившегося в стену крюка Канеки услышал даже со стены и перевел дух, когда Хидэ застыл в трех — не больше! — метрах над землей. Бесполезно было переговариваться — все равно не услышишь, поэтому Канеки просто поглядывал то на Хидэ, то на горизонт.

Титанов он заметил почти сразу, стоило им появиться — уродливые махины тащились с запада, где горизонт понемногу наливался алым. Фигуры приближались, и скоро Канеки уже смог разглядеть уродливые лица, непропорционально длинные руки и короткие ножки. Он прикинул, что эти двое метров шесть, не меньше. Чуяли людей, словно гончие собаки — появлялись почти сразу, стоило спуститься за стену.

— Хидэ, возвращайся!—закричал Канеки, сложив ладони рупором. Хидэ тоже должен был давно заметить титанов, но почему-то медлил и не возвращался на стену. С растущим беспокойством Канеки наблюдал за тем, как титаны подходят все ближе. А Хидэ все тянул и тянул...

Канеки не выдержал, когда титанам оставалось пройти метров шестьдесят, зажмурился на мгновенье и тоже прыгнул со стены. Перехватило дыхание, взмокли ладони, а потом пальцы, привычные к полетам, нажали на спусковой крючок, и Канеки замер чуть выше, чем висел Хидэ.

— Хидэ! Титаны идут! Поднимаемся!

— Канеки...

Голос Хидэ был каким-то безжизненным, совершенно не похожим на обычный. Он указывал вниз, и Канеки, нахмурившись, взглянул туда.

Стена метра на три в высоту была покрыта комьями земли. Это и заметил Хидэ со стены. А вот то, чего они не заметили — это подкоп. Канеки на мгновение стало дурно. Кто-то рыл землю под стеной, пытался пробраться внутрь. Титаны...

Титаны внутри...

Черт возьми, он слышал, что несколько лет назад внутри стен оказался титан. Слышал, что он успел сожрать почти тысячу людей, прежде чем его остановили люди из тамошнего гарнизона. Всего один титан внутри стен почти уничтожил целый городок. А если титаны смогут попасть внутрь... Если их будет больше одного, десяток или сотня…

Сердце забилось неровно и судорожно. Если такое случится, их всех перебьют внутри стен. Они все станут кормом для титанов.

Совсем рядом раздались тяжелые шаги, и Канеки вспомнил, зачем он прыгнул с стены. Он пришел спасти Хидэ. Титаны уже были совсем рядом, и от страха у Канеки взмокли ладони.

— Надо подниматься! Хидэ, на стену!

— Канеки, уходи, поднимайся наверх и расскажи об этом командиру. Если титаны проберутся внутрь...

— Что?

Он позволил тросу соскользнуть немного и оказался совсем рядом с Хидэ. Тот был бледным — бескровные губы были плотно сжаты, на лбу и над губой проступил пот. Хидэ беспомощно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Заклинило. Не идет. Вот сейчас я и опробую эти лезвия.

Рядом взревел титан.

Канеки не раздумывал. Крюк впился в стену, брызнула в разные стороны кирпичная крошка. Канеки рвануло вправо, он взмахнул мечом, рассекая трос, и успел перехватить Хидэ поперек груди за секунду до того, как по стене ударила ладонь титана.

— Держись! — закричал Канеки. Ему нужны были обе руки, если он хотел выбраться из этой передряги и вытащить из нее Хидэ. Он почти поверил, что ему удастся, когда вдруг его рвануло вниз. Титан перехватил трос и вырвал его из стены.

Канеки спасло то, что титан не сразу отпустил крюк, иначе мог бы в лепешку расшибиться с такой высоты. Зазвенел меч, и Хидэ ловко перерубил трос. Крюк остался в руке титана, а Канеки и Хидэ шлепнулись на землю. Ударом вышибло дух, перед глазами на миг поплыло. Упавший сверху Хидэ вскочил на ноги и принялся поднимать Канеки. Будто бы они могли убежать от титанов на своих двоих, за стенами. Без рабочих УПМ.

Остаток троса с шуршанием вернулся на место. Канеки поднялся на ноги и покачнулся. Хидэ придержал его.

— Почему ты не ушел?

Канеки не ответил. А что на такое можно ответить? Сопливым: «Я не мог оставить тебя, потому что ты — все, что у меня есть»?

Хидэ понял его без слов.

Они стояли плечом к плечу, глядя, как неповоротливые — к счастью! — титаны пытались понять, куда испарилась их добыча.

— У нас только один шанс, — тихо сказал Хидэ, — все, что мы можем — попытаться сейчас выжить. Тогда есть небольшая вероятность, что нас хватятся до того, как подоспеют другие титаны. Для того, чтобы выжить, нужно убить этих двоих.

Канеки кивнул. В голове вдруг прояснилось, исчез страх, исчезли сомнения. Стало предельно ясно: если он хочет, чтобы Хидэ выжил, нужно бороться. Титаны, наконец, поняли, где они, и повернулись к ним.

— Мне кажется, — улыбнулся Хидэ, — это не больно.

И первым бросился вперед.

Канеки помедлил мгновенье и бросился следом — если умирать, так вместе. Хидэ ловко увернулся от толстых пальцев, взмахнул мечами, и титан взревел от боли. Хидэ исчез в облаках пара, отрубленные пальцы покатились по земле.

— Хидэ! — закричал Канеки.

Он не был таким ловким, как Хидэ, он был во всем хуже на тренировках, но сегодня ему, казалось, благоволило небо. Крюк УПМ со свистом рассек воздух прямо за спиной титана и впился в дерево. Невысокое, всего метра полтора, но Канеки этого хватило. Потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы перегруппироваться, и крюк вонзился в плечо титана. А Канеки, сам не понимая, как у него получилось, полоснул по шее, срезая ровно столько, сколько учили на тренировках. Знания, вбитые Шинохарой, оказались очень полезными.

Титан с грохотом повалился на землю, и Канеки вместе с ним, ошалев от того, что он сделал. Перед глазами мелькал калейдоскоп, в висках билась кровь, и Канеки с трудом скатился на землю. Он разделался с первым в его жизни титаном. Он...

Полустон-полувскрик раздался совсем рядом, и Канеки резко обернулся. Сердце замерло, а потом забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Второй титан сжимал Хидэ в своей ладони и подносил ко рту. Времени на раздумья не оставалось.

Канеки снова рванул вперед, шалея от собственной смелости, рубанул по толстой руке. Лезвие осталось в плотных мускулах, и Канеки сдавил пальцами спусковой крючок, позволяя лезвию выпасть из крепежа. Титан разжал пальцы и упал на колени, а Хидэ шлепнулся на землю и затих. Некогда было проверять, что с ним случилось — титан заинтересовался Канеки.

От неловкого взмаха рукой он увернулся, а второй сбил его с ног, и Канеки отлетел в сторону. Упал в дурно пахнущую кучу, еще недавно бывшую титаном, и захрипел от боли. Бок словно обожгло. Он попытался подняться, но не смог: ноги и руки скользили в грязной жиже, и Канеки оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как титан тянется к неподвижному Хидэ.

Время растянулось на удары сердца.

Раз. Титан протянул руку, пытаясь достать Хидэ.

Два. Его пальцы скребанули по земле. Что-то ярко блеснуло, и раздался яростный рев.

Три. Титан поднялся на ноги. Из его окровавленной, уже дымящейся ладони торчало лезвие Хидэ, а сам он пытался отползти.

Четыре. Титан занес ногу, чтобы раздавить посмевшую сопротивляться букашку. Канеки закричал: «Нет», протягивая руку, пытаясь остановить, вытащить Хидэ, заставить титана остановиться.

Пять. Мир померк, растворяясь в алой вспышке.

И когда Канеки поднялся на ноги, то не чувствовал больше ни боли, ни страха, ни отчаяния. Он просто хотел сломать, убить, раздавить. Титан уже не был большим, наоборот — стал меньше, и Канеки с удовольствием разодрал ему горло, вцепившись ладонями в челюсть. Острые зубы резали руки, но боли не было — только ярость, плескавшаяся в венах.

— Канеки? Канеки, это ты?

Канеки обернулся — Хидэ был здесь, рядом, совсем маленький, будто котенок. Он выглядел испуганным и окровавленным, на лице его наливался цветом кровоподтек, но он был жив, и это было самым главным.

Канеки нахмурился, не понимая, что с ним, а потом опустился на землю, положил ладонь рядом с Хидэ и вдруг понял. Осознал с кристальной ясностью. Он не знал, как такое могло случиться, как такое вообще было возможным. Канеки был титаном. Хидэ мог бы уместиться на его ладони, лежащей рядом с ним.

— Канеки! — Хидэ вскочил на ноги и тут же застонал от боли, схватился за руку. — Господи Боже, что это? Что? Как такое возможно? — зашептал он, ощупывая огромную ладонь. Прикосновений Хидэ Канеки не почувствовал — слишком твердой стала его кожа.

Он попытался сказать, что все хорошо, что Хидэ не нужно волноваться — Канеки не какой-то монстр, не убьет его, — но из горла вырвалось только сдавленное рычание, и Хидэ вздрогнул. Канеки зажмурился, стараясь не шевелиться.

Что же ему делать, если его боится даже самый близкий человек?

Словно услышав его мысли, Хидэ вдруг заговорил:

— Все будет хорошо, ты не переживай. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я придумаю. Черт, как же такое возможно?

Хидэ продолжал бормотать, осматривая Канеки, неловко придерживая руку. Он не кривился от боли и, казалось, даже забыл о том, что у него что-то болело, а Канеки просто сидел, не шевелясь, боясь напугать.

— А если просто подождать? Что, если попробовать так? — спрашивал Хидэ, то пытаясь уколоть Канеки лезвием, то делая небольшой надрез. Надрез тут же задымился, и сердце Канеки ушло в пятки. Он действительно титан. Права была тетя, когда говорила, что ему не место среди нормальных людей.

В голове смешались мысли. Канеки чувствовал одновременно радость от того, что смог спасти Хидэ, и отчаяние от понимания, что ему больше не место рядом с ним, что лучше бы ему умереть сегодня. Он ждал, что в любой момент потеряет разум, а потом думал — нет, я никогда не сделаю Хидэ больно.

Кто знает, сколько времени они бы провели так, если бы издали не послышался уже знакомый топот.

Первым его услышал Канеки, вскинулся, поднялся на ноги, Хидэ вскочил вслед за ним и тут же застонал от боли. С запада приближались еще титаны. Не меньше пяти — справиться со всеми разом Канеки не рассчитывал.

Канеки схватил Хидэ, одной рукой осторожно прижал его к груди, второй кое-как, царапая землю пальцами, подобрал свой каким-то чудом уцелевший УПМ и побежал в противоположную сторону вдоль стены. Пару раз он оглядывался. Титанов не было видно, но каким-то шестым чувством Канеки знал, что они следуют за ним по пятам. До ворот оставалось не так много, и он рассчитывал успеть. Спасти хотя бы Хидэ, чтобы тот потом спас всех — рассказал о подкопе под стеной.

У ворот Канеки остановился, осторожно опустил Хидэ на землю, положил рядом свой УПМ и повернулся к заходящему солнцу. До темноты оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и это был дополнительный шанс для Хидэ. Он не думал о том, что станет в темноте с ним, но по ночам титаны не бродили, а значит в самом крайнем случае Хидэ мог бы...

Канеки развернулся к Хидэ, ткнул пальцем в привод, ткнул еще раз, на Хидэ. Тот упрямо насупился:

— Нет.

Если бы тот надел УПМ, длины одного троса, возможно, хватило бы до вершины стены, если бы Канеки подсадил.

— Нет. Я не уйду без тебя.

Канеки застонал. И это первое, что получилось у него по-настоящему, как раньше. Только намного громче.

— Титаны идут! — вдруг раздался крик. Канеки поднял голову — со стены кричал уже немолодой, бывалый вояка. Похоже сейчас у Канеки улучшились и слух, и зрение. — Один совсем рядом, пушки готовь!

Канеки не сразу понял, что речь о нем, а когда понял — замахал руками, ведь рядом был Хидэ. Взрыв раздался совсем близко, Канеки только успел броситься вперед, чтобы прикрыть Хидэ от огня.

А тот помчался к воротам, замахал руками, крича: «Не стреляйте!»

За взрывами он не услышал приближения титанов, а только заметил, как со стены метнулась фигура, подбирая Хидэ и втаскивая его на стену. Рядом взревел титан—большой, со странными, совсем человеческими глазами и пропорциональным телосложением,—и ударил Канеки рукой, да так, что тот перекувыркнулся через себя. Канеки поднялся, встал в оборонительную позу, приготовившись защищаться. Его противник, выглядел удивленным: глаза его широко распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся. Он даже отступил на пару шагов, хмурясь совсем по-человечески. Канеки позволил себе расслабиться на мгновение, поняв, что его пока не атакуют, и тут голова взорвалась болью. Вместо титана ударили люди. Снаряд разорвался рядом, оглушая, и Канеки отключился.


	2. АНТЕЙКУ

Первым, что почувствовал Канеки, был запах. Запах готовящейся еды. Он приподнялся на постели и тут же упал обратно. Хотелось пить, есть и в туалет. Первое — сильнее всего.

— Очнулся, — раздался голос.

Канеки с трудом перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом незнакомца с книгой в руках.

— Кто ты такой? Как себя чувствуешь?

Канеки с трудом разлепил спекшиеся губы и прохрипел:

— Пить.

Незнакомец приподнял бровь, но все-таки встал. Послышался звон стекла. Через несколько секунд перед Канеки оказался стакан с прозрачной водой. После первого глотка Канеки показалось, что он в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее, и он выпил все до капли. А зря. В туалет уже хотелось так, что, казалось, мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет. Незнакомец понял его без слов — указал рукой на дверь. Канеки метнулся туда, позволил штанам сползти до щиколоток и закатил глаза от облегчения.

Как обычно, стоило немного прийти в себя, как с каждым мгновением становилось лучше. Канеки умылся, сунул голову под кран, снова попил воды и только потом вернулся в комнату.

Незнакомец так и сидел на стуле, поглаживая кончиками пальцев обложку книги. Канеки никогда раньше такой не видел. Как и людей, которые были бы похожи на этого – со слишком черными глазами и слишком необычными татуировками.

— Кто ты такой? — повторил он свой вопрос. Голос его звучал холодно.

— Меня зовут Канеки Кен, я из сто одиннадцатого кадетского корпуса, служу в пятнадцатом отряде Двадцатого района.

— Гарнизон?

Теперь незнакомец казался удивленным. Он даже подался вперед на стуле, чтобы получше разглядеть Канеки, и книга, лежавшая на его коленях, упала на пол.

— Да, — кивнул Канеки.

— Вот это новости, — покачал головой тот. — Йошимуре это не понравится.

Канеки опустил глаза на темные плитки под ногами и нахмурился. Что это за место? Как он тут оказался? Где Хидэ?

Воспоминания накатили волной, и Канеки пошатнулся, со стоном опускаясь на пол. Затылок пульсировал от боли.

Он... Они с Хидэ были за стеной. Канеки превратился в титана, чтобы спасти его. Подкоп под стеной, опоясывающей Двадцатый район. Хидэ, придерживающий, казалось, сломанную руку. Титан с почти человеческими глазами, который дрался с Канеки...

Сейчас все это казалось сном, дурным сном, после которого Канеки проснулся в незнакомой комнате, рядом с чужаком.

— Ты живой там?

Чужак сунул ему в лицо еще один стакан с водой и тоже опустился на пол, заглядывая в лицо.

— Живой, спасибо. — Канеки залпом осушил стакан, и растерянно сжал в руке, не зная, куда его деть. — Кто вы?

— Меня зовут Ута, — представился чужак.

— Где я оказался?

Ута пожал плечами — не хотел отвечать, а Канеки не стал настаивать. Его мучил еще один вопрос, который он до ужаса боялся задать.

— Что с Хидэ?

Ута снова пожал плечами:

— Не знаю никакого Хидэ. Ренджи принес только тебя. Раз ты очнулся, то Йошимура, наверное, захочет поговорить с тобой.

Он легко и грациозно встал, задев Канеки по лицу полой длинной кофты. Канеки тоже поднялся, но Ута легко толкнул его в грудь. 

— Нет, ты останешься тут.

От легкого толчка Канеки впечатало в стену, и он кулем повалился на пол. Боли почти не было. Он остался лежать на холодных плитах скорее от неожиданности и удивления. Стакан, который он все еще сжимал в руке, лопнул, и в кожу впились осколки. Потекла кровь и тут же остановилась, над раной задымился характерный для титанов дымок. Рана заживала на глазах, стоило только выпустить обломок стакана.

Канеки крепко зажмурился.

Ута, сам того не желая, предоставил ему самые лучшие доказательства того, что ему все это не приснилось. Канеки был монстром, титаном, которому больше не место среди людей. Как вернуться назад, в Двадцатый, Канеки не знал, да и кому он сейчас там нужен? Какой бы прочной не была дружба с Хидэ, такого она точно не выдержала бы. Слез не было. Вместо них нахлынуло давящее отчаяние.

С тихим щелчком затворилась дверь, и Канеки услышал, как в замке повернулся ключ.

***

Они называли это место «Антейку». Далеко за пределами стен, подальше от людей, жили шифтеры. Люди, которые могли становиться титанами. Такие, как Канеки. Если бы они захотели, сказал Йошимура, то могли бы легко жить внутри стен. Но в «Антейку» были те, кто хотел свободы.

Канеки разрешили передвигаться по базе сразу же. В тот же день пришел Йошимура — добряк с исчерченным морщинами лицом,— ласково потрепал по волосам и улыбнулся.

— Все будет хорошо, Канеки-кун, — сказал он. Канеки отчего-то сразу ему поверил.

Их было немного — сам Йошимура, Киришима Тоука — молчаливая, грубоватая девушка, почему-то смотревшая на Канеки с открытой неприязнью, Кома Энджи, улыбчивый и совсем не страшный, Йомо Ренджи, который сражался с Канеки у стены и принес его сюда, серьезная и неулыбчивая Ирими Кая и Ута. Йошимура сказал, что есть еще, но почти все они бродили за пределами базы.

Канеки вдруг впервые пришло в голову, что эти шифтеры так похожи на людей, что действительно легко могли бы жить внутри стен. И вдруг пробрало зябкой дрожью: а вдруг внутри стен и правда живут шифтеры?

В первый же день Канеки рассказал, как оказался за стеной, рассказал о подкопе, рассказал о себе. Йошимура вызывал у него доверие. Он расспрашивал не настойчиво, но задавал странные вопросы. И стоило Канеки ответить на любой из них, как в голове будто очередной кусок мозаики вставал на место.

Доктором Кано и Ризе Йошимура заинтересовался особенно. Он нахмурился, перестав добродушно улыбаться.

— Укол, говоришь? — Канеки показалось, что воздух вдруг потяжелел. Запахло опасностью. Он подобрался, кивнул.

— Да. Укрепляющий. Так сказали Хидэ, а я не расспрашивал.

— Ты пролежал трое суток в лихорадке и даже не спросил, что тебе вкололи? Ты совсем дурак? — спросила Тоука. Голос ее звучал очень холодно, и Канеки ощутил себя полным идиотом.

— Тоука-чан, не будь такой суровой, — мягко сказал Йошимура. Та прикусила губу, но возражать не стала, и только сложила руки на груди.

— Не спрашивал, — понурил голову Канеки.

— Значит, лихорадило. — Йошимура потер переносицу. — Канеки-кун, пожалуйста, это очень важно. Ты должен вспомнить все до мельчайших подробностей.

— Прошло почти три года...

— Я знаю, но сейчас нужно разобраться, чем внутри стен занимаются Кано и Ризе. Ты уже, наверное, догадался, что Ризе тоже шифтер?

Это было похоже на удар, пощечину. Канеки и помыслить не мог, что Ризе, милая и улыбчивая медсестра, может оказаться титаном. Он потер подбородок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Мы тогда впервые попробовали УПМ, ну, знаете, приводы, с помощью которых мы маневрируем в воздухе, сражаемся с... — Канеки прикусил язык, и Йошимура кивнул. — Я упал и оказался в медицинском пункте намного раньше запланированного осмотра. Несколько дней доктор наблюдал за мной, а потом сказал, что я иду на поправку и велел зайти к Ризе-сан за последним уколом. И после него...

— Сколько дней ты проходил терапию? — спросил Йошимура.

— Неделю. Кажется, меня отстранили от тренировок на неделю. Йошимура-сан, вы уверены?.. — Он замолчал, пытаясь заставить себя произнести. — Уверены, что Ризе-сан — шифтер?

Йошимура печально улыбнулся.

— Она раньше была на нашей стороне. А потом ушла из «Антейку», и никто не знал, что с ней случилось. Теперь мы знаем, что она действует заодно с Аогири.

— Аогири?

— Они тоже шифтеры. Шифтеры, которые хотят уничтожить людей.

— Что? — Канеки похолодел. — Этого не может быть! Вы обманываете меня!

Тоука вскинулась, подалась вперед, будто хотела ударить его, но Йошимура взмахнул рукой.

— Еще час назад ты думал, что внутри стен нет титанов. — Он снова улыбнулся. — Ты все еще считаешь, что я тебя обманываю? — Канеки сник, пытаясь осознать эти слова, а Йошимура добавил: — Нам придется взять у тебя кровь. Нужно проверить, что с тобой стало.

Он кивнул. В голове не укладывалось — Ризе была шифтером. Должно быть, она ела людей, убивала сотни и тысячи. Канеки застонал, стиснув голову ладонями. Где-то там внутри стен остался Хидэ... и Ризе. А еще существовали шифтеры, которые стремились уничтожить человечество. И они уже проникли в Двадцатый район.

— Идем, — позвал Йошимура, и Канеки послушно, будто кукла, последовал за ним в небольшую лабораторию.

***  
— Если ты хочешь научиться сражаться в теле титана, то я тебе не помощник, — фыркнула Тоука. — С чего ты вообще взял, что кто-то должен тебе помогать?

Канеки опешил. Когда он пришел в тренировочный зал, то сначала хотел просто потренироваться — тело требовало разминки, которую он не пропускал почти три года. А потом, глядя, как легко и уверенно двигается Тоука, вспомнил, что в теле титана ему было очень тяжело и неудобно. Непривычно — руки и ноги были как чужие, слишком большие и длинные. Да и не был Канеки уверен, что сможет превратиться в титана, если понадобится. Он вообще не понимал, как у него получилось в прошлый раз. Поэтому он спросил у Тоуки. Но та, в отличие от остальных обитателей «Антейку» не хотела помогать.

— Тоука-сан, я вам не нравлюсь? — прямо спросил Канеки и тут же испугался своей смелости. Что-то в нем изменилось после того, как он побывал за стенами и попал в «Антейку». Он понимал, что ему уже не вернуться в Двадцатый район, в мир людей, и пытался жить в новом мире. В мире шифтеров.

Тоука смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Мне на тебя плевать.

Канеки тяжело вздохнул и поплелся к турнику — подтягиваться.

На пятый день его пребывания в «Антейку» к нему подошел Йомо.

— Идем, — сказал он. — Йошимура велел отвести тебя на поверхность.

Так Канеки узнал, что «Антейку» находились под землей, на глубине примерно пяти-шести метров. Канеки не спрашивал, зачем ему наружу. Надо, значит надо.

Над землей ярко светило солнце, на небе не было ни облачка — стоял ясный и погожий день. Поблизости не было титанов, но Канеки был уверен, что они вот-вот появятся.

— Йомо-сан, а на вас нападают титаны? — спросил он.

— Да, — буркнул тот и отвел волосы с глаз. — Но только в человеческом облике. Если ты не станешь убивать их будучи титаном, тебе тоже ничего не грозит. Только люди без предупреждения могут накинуться на себе подобных.

Последнее прозвучало презрительно.

— Спасибо за ответ.

Йомо помолчал и огляделся по сторонам — никого не было. А потом заговорил монотонно, как на уроке.

— Для превращения нужна кровь. И желание, конечно. Из твоего рассказа ясно, что в первый раз ты превратился потому, что хотел спасти своего друга. Это хорошо. Сейчас тебе стоит вспомнить все, что ты тогда чувствовал, и...

— Погодите, вы что, учите меня становиться титаном? — неверяще произнес Канеки.

— Никогда не перебивай. — Йомо отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. — Я делаю это только потому, что меня попросил Йошимура-сан. Тоука сказала ему, что ты хотел бы научиться.

— Извините, — пробормотал Канеки.

— Так вот, ключ к превращению—кровь. Без крови ничего не получится. Ты можешь попробовать прямо сейчас, но скорее всего ты будешь как они. — С севера послышались тяжелые шаги. Канеки повернул голову — конечно, приближались титаны. — Ничего не смыслящие куски мяса, — презрительно бросил Йомо, — которые не умеют сдерживать свой голод. Хочешь стать таким?

Канеки отрицательно покачал головой. Все его инстинкты требовали сейчас же спуститься под землю, оказаться в «Антейку», в безопасности, но он не смел и пошевелиться. Возможно, если он покажет титанам место, где они спустятся под землю, их ожидает новый подкоп.

— Тогда ты должен знать, почему тебе это необходимо. Желание должно стать сильнее инстинктов, как тогда, у стен. Ты больше всего хотел спасти своего друга. А чего ты хочешь сейчас?

Титаны приближались, а Канеки не мог ответить на этот вопрос. В голове все смешалось.

Он хотел спастись, спрятаться, избежать сражения и в то же время он хотел защитить всех: приютившего его Йошимуру, спасшего его Йомо, Тоуку, которая нагрубила, но все равно помогла. Канеки хотел остаться собой и хотел стать титаном, чтобы получить силу.

— Решай скорее, — посоветовал Йомо, — иначе тебя съедят. Справишься сейчас — и, возможно, спасешь знакомых тебе людей. Может, даже твоего Хидэ.

Он вдруг сбросил плащ, изменяясь, и через пару секунд перед Канеки стоял высоченный титан, метров тринадцать, не меньше. У него были такие же светлые, как у Йомо, волосы и горящие алым глаза. Канеки содрогнулся. Он понимал, что перед ним Йомо, но несмотря на это каждая клеточка его тела вопила об опасности. Йомо не шевелился, но с севера приближались три титана.

Канеки с сомнением взглянул на свою ладонь. Йомо сказал, что кровь — это ключ. Но крови у Канеки не было, не кусать же самого себя! Он бросился бежать. Он мчался прочь от «Антейку», подальше от Йомо, к возвышавшимся неподалеку деревьям. Титаны заметили его, и теперь они стали быстрее. Подбегая к роще, Канеки уже отчетливо слышал разномастный топот, чувствовал, как содрогается земля. Без привода у него не было ни шанса выжить.

Деревья в лесу были невысокими, но Канеки казалось, что там он найдет спасение. Это было лучше, чем стоять и ждать, пока титаны его сожрут. Он не сомневался, что, если станет совсем плохо, Йомо вмешается. Не зря ведь он спас его тогда, но... Для него это было тренировкой. Канеки вдруг вспомнил, как они вместе с Хидэ бежали лишние круги кросса, как тренировались по ночам, и понял, чего хочет больше всего на свете: вернуться. Сейчас он должен был стать сильнее, чтобы вернуться к Хидэ и спасти его.

Удар ладони он ощутил шестым чувством и отпрянул в сторону. Он перекувыркнулся через голову, вскочил на ноги, готовый снова увернуться, и понял, что его окружили. Титаны наступали с трех сторон, а позади высились тонкие стволы деревьев. Канеки бросился в лес.

Раздался треск — титаны ломились вслед за ним в чащу, но деревья задерживали их. К счастью, эти титаны не были особо крупными. Двое из них были метра четыре высотой, а третий — примерно три. Если бы у Канеки был привод, он бы попробовал справиться с ними. Ветка хлестнула по лицу, за ней другая, Канеки споткнулся и снова перекувыркнулся через голову. Неприятной болью потянуло плечо.

— Твари! — выплюнул он, снова поднимаясь. Саднило разбитое колено, по лицу потекло на шею теплое. Канеки мазнул ладонью по шее — так и есть, ветка рассекла щеку. Теперь у него была кровь, и Канеки точно знал, чего он хотел. Он хотел спасти всех, особенно Хидэ, запертого в теперь уже небезопасных стенах.

Все получилось само — потемнело перед глазами, и с треском переломился ствол дерева рядом. Канеки башней возвышался над нападавшими на него титанами.

Он вспомнил все, что вбивал в него Шинохара на тренировках — уроки ближнего боя, повадки титанов и то, как они нападали в зависимости от размера, — и поднял руки для блока.

Пискляво взревел самый меньший из титанов и бросился к ногам Канеки. Тот пнул его, вкладывая в удар столько сил, что трехметровый с ревом отлетел к кромке леса, сбивая деревья. Не став дожидаться нападения двух других, Канеки сам бросился на них, одному отрывая голову, а второго отталкивая подальше от себя. Канеки дрался не думая, не соображая толком, что делает. Тело двигалось само. И чем больше он позволял своим инстинктам брать верх, тем легче становилось. Руки и ноги больше не казались чужими, сознание застилала алая пелена, а внутри бушевал голод. Канеки рвал тела титанов в клочья, а когда от них остались только разлагающиеся ошметки, двинулся в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Ему было мало — хотелось убивать. Хотелось есть. В голове будто появилась стрелка компаса, и Канеки точно знал куда идти, чтобы насытиться.

Он шел к стене.

Удар настиг его неожиданно. Болезненный и ужасно обидный — Канеки взревел, отмахнулся рукой, но силы были явно неравны. Титан со светлыми волосами ловко уложил его на землю, а потом Канеки накрыло жуткой болью. Раздался хруст разрываемой плоти. Канеки закричал и отключился.

— Наверное, мы поспешили, — послышался тихий и усталый голос.

— Я так не думаю. Парнишка действовал очень уверенно. Он сильный. Если научится держать свою силу под контролем, станет непобедимым. Йошимура-сан, он пятнадцатиметровый, не меньше. Выше любого, кто появлялся у нас за последние годы.

— Теперь понятно, почему Кано выбрал его.

Канеки застонал, и губ тут же коснулась чашка с водой. Она полилась за шиворот, и кто-то — Йомо, наверное, — выругался. Канеки вдруг вспомнилось то, как его пытался напоить Хидэ. После воды стало лучше, и Канеки разлепил глаза. У его кровати стояли Йошимура и Йомо. На шее Йомо темнел кровоподтек, а его рука была перебинтована.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Канеки. — Что случилось?

— Ты потерял контроль, — буркнул Йомо. — Решил полакомиться человечинкой.

Канеки, которому, казалось, полегчало, вновь затошнило, и он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Йошимура положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Не переживай так, Канеки-кун, — он улыбнулся, — это сложно. Ни у кого с первого раза не получается. Контролю придется научиться. А пока, выпей еще воды.

И поднес чашку к его губам.

— Кстати, пока ты тренировался с Йомо, вернулся Ута, — сказал Йошимура, когда Канеки напился. Воды в чашке едва осталось на дне. — Он нашел то место, о котором ты говорил. Наверное, твой друг, как ты говорил, его зовут?

— Хидэ.

— Наверное, он выжил и рассказал о подкопе, потому что сейчас то место залито раствором. Ута сказал, что люди ввели патрулирование стен. Не переживай, Канеки-кун, человечество, как видишь, еще может за себя постоять.

***  
— А чего хотят Аогири? — спросил Канеки у Тоуки. Несмотря на ее неприветливость, Тоука отчего-то казалась ему ближе, чем все остальные обитатели «Антейку».

Тоука смерила его презрительным взглядом, и Канеки уже в который раз ощутил себя идиотом.

— А чего хотят все живые существа? Выжить, конечно. Люди не оставляют шанса никому, кроме себе подобных.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что это люди виноваты? Да титаны сожрали за эти годы стольких...

Канеки кулаки сжал — от ярости пропали неловкость и смущение. Он вспомнил, как Хидэ прижимал к себе сломанную руку, вспомнил, как испугался за него... 

— А сколько убивают люди? — тихо спросила Тоука. — Они убили моих родителей, а потом и брата. Он был совсем маленьким, кому он успел навредить? Если бы у них был шанс, думаю, любого из нас бы отправили на опыты, как крыс. А Аогири... Я не говорю, что их действия оправданы. Я ненавижу их даже больше, чем людей, но их я хотя бы понимаю. А людей никогда не смогу ни понять, ни простить.

Канеки задумался. Его гнев испарился. В словах Тоуки была доля истины. Сейчас, когда он больше узнал о шифтерах, когда почти все обитатели «Антейку» перестали казаться безликими чудовищами, Канеки не мог представить, что кого-то из них убьют. Было страшно думать о том, что сам он уже убивал титанов. А вдруг это были не просто безмозглые твари, а разумные шифтеры? Впрочем, Йомо его успокоил, объяснив, что шифтеров легко отличить по глазам — черным с алыми зрачками.

Тренироваться с Йомо было интересно — чем дольше Канеки находился в теле титана, тем послушнее оно становилось, тем дольше он мог оставаться собой. Как-то раз Канеки дрался с Тоукой — она оказалась маленькой и худой, юркой и подвижной. Он не мог уследить за ее атаками, и когда в очередной раз, рыча, свалился на землю от подножки, она громко расхохоталась. Звучало это жутко. Канеки ни разу не слышал, как она смеется в человеческом теле.

Тот бой он проиграл, но зато Тоука, казалось, стала относиться к нему немного лучше.

Труднее всего было снова стать человеком. Пока что у Канеки это получалось только тогда, когда он полностью ослабевал, либо тогда, когда кто-то «вырывал» его из тела титана. Последнее было чревато тошнотой и головной болью. Впрочем, голова болела и без этого — от перегрузок. И Канеки частенько ходил в синяках, и его не спасала даже ускоренная регенерация.

Через неделю после того, как Канеки оказался в «Антейку», на базу вернулся Цукияма Шу. Тоука вздрогнула, услышав высокий театральный смех, и от Канеки не ускользнуло ее напряжение. Сам он подобрался, не зная, чего ожидать. Он оказался не готов к тому, что в дверном проеме появится столь нелепо одетая личность. Фиолетовый сюртук из парчи, забавные бриджи с оборками, объемное кружевное жабо и высокие, до колен, сапоги. Волосы незнакомца тоже были ярко-фиолетовыми.

— Доброго вечера, милочка! — воскликнул тот, впорхнув в комнату и бросаясь к Тоуке с объятиями. Та скривилась и отскочила в сторону. Незнакомец картинно приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. — Ах, моя дорогая! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Почему же ты такая...

Тоука подняла глаза, и Канеки испугался, что от базы сейчас ничего не останется. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, фиолетовый пиджак и все остальное, наверное, уже лежало бы горсткой пепла. Канеки вдруг стало смешно, и он фыркнул в кулак. Незнакомец тут же переключил внимание на него.

— О, какой прекрасный экземпляр! — с восторгом воскликнул он, бросаясь к Канеки. — Меня зовут Цукияма Шу. К вашим услугам.

Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, и стоило его пальцам сжать ладонь, как Цукияма вдруг дернул Канеки на себя. От неожиданности Канеки впечатался носом в его плечо, а Цукияма жарко задышал в ухо:

— Какой божественный аромат, Канеки-кун.

И лизнул его за ухом.

***  
— Значит, одиннадцатый район, — тяжело вздохнул Йошимура. — Понятно. 

Услышав доносившиеся из-за неплотно прикрытой двери голоса, Канеки остановился. В словах всегда спокойного Йошимуры слышалась неподдельная боль.

— Да, они долго готовились, как я понимаю. — Голос Цукиямы — серьезный и очень низкий—Канеки узнал не сразу. Цукияма провел в «Антейку» уже больше недели, отдыхая после вылазки. Так думал Канеки, но теперь становилось ясно, что тот просто ждал возвращения Йошимуры. — Даже если бы мы собрали всех, то вряд ли бы чем-то помогли. Нас слишком мало, а Аогири растет. Там много простых титанов, которых трудно контролировать, но этого и не нужно. Достаточно повести их за собой к стенам, задавить числом. 

— Как они попали внутрь?

— Очень просто. Первой волной шли обычные титаны. Гарнизон растянулся по большому участку стены. Думаю, в это время шифтеры, которые уже были внутри стен, убили стражу и подняли ворота. У людей не было шансов.

— Твари, — выплюнул Йомо. 

— Не ругайся, Ренджи, — мягко сказал Йошимура. — Цукияма прав, мы не смогли бы ничего сделать, даже если бы захотели. Одиннадцатого больше нет, зато влияние Аогири растет.

Канеки обмер, забыл, как дышать. В «Антейку» он узнал, что Двадцатый район — не единственный, а теперь оказалось, что Аогири удачно проникли в один из них. Он очень ярко представлял себе крики людей, увидевших титанов внутри стен, хруст их тел и предсмертные хрипы. Канеки стиснул кулаки.

А что, если следующим они выберут Двадцатый? Там же Хидэ, его родственники, друзья, с которыми он ел и пил за одним столом больше трех лет... 

Ему нужно было вернуться. Он был титаном, монстром, но он мог хотя бы защитить тех, кто ему дорог, немедленно уйдя из «Антейку» и рассказав командиру обо всем, что знает. Хидэ ему поверит, а если остальные — нет, то Канеки спасет хотя бы Хидэ. Он пока не знал, как добраться до стен, как пробраться внутрь, но совершенно точно знал: это нужно сделать.

— Аогири не нужен «Антейку». Они становятся сильнее, это правда, но пока мы нейтральны, Аогири не нападут. 

— Йомо-кун, — насмешливо произнес Цукияма, — как думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Аогири, чтобы обратить свое внимание на свободный «Антейку», который им не подчиняется? Ну и подумай о всех тех несчастных людях, которые...

— Ты забываешься, Цукияма, — холодно перебил Йомо. — Напомнить, скольких убил ты?

— Не ругайтесь, вы не одни, — сказал Йошимура, и Йомо с Цукиямой замолкли. — Нам не нужно вмешиваться. Пока «Антейку» сохраняют нейтралитет, Аогири нас не тронут. Люди должны справляться сами— мы не можем следить за ними и помогать им. Для нас главное — чтобы те шифтеры, которые приходят к нам, оставались в безопасности. «Антейку» не может рисковать ими, чтобы защитить людей... 

Канеки понял, что ему стоит уйти сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока его обнаружат. Стало ясно, что Йошимура не собирается ничего делать, не собирается спасать людей. Да и с чего бы? Они — свободные шифтеры, которым плевать на тех, кто сражается и умирает у стен. 

Канеки быстро, но бесшумно двинулся к выходу. Ему не были дороги безликие люди, умиравшие в одиннадцатом районе, но были те, ради кого он собирался рискнуть всем.

На поверхности царила безветренная ночь, и Канеки обрадовался. Ночью титаны не бродили, застывали, словно статуи, и поэтому у него был шанс добраться до стен Двадцатого до наступления рассвета. Он припомнил расположение районов на карте и решительно двинулся на север.

— Куда собрался, Канеки-кун? — раздалось за спиной.

Канеки замер и обернулся. Цукияма стоял совсем рядом — и как только подобрался так близко?! — и улыбался. Луна выбелила его лицо, делая похожим на одного из призраков, о которых Канеки читал в книгах.

— Пройтись, — пожал плечами он. — Спасибо, что беспокоитесь обо мне, Цукияма-сан, но это лишнее. 

— Я знаю тебя всего неделю, Канеки-кун. — Цукияма сделал шаг к нему. Канеки захотелось отшатнуться, и лишь усилием воли он заставил себя стоять на месте. — И за эту неделю я успел понять, что врать ты совершенно не умеешь.

Теперь он стоял так близко, что Канеки чувствовал исходящий от него горьковатый аромат. В горле пересохло, сердце забилось быстрее, и в памяти почему-то вспыхнул день их знакомства. Тогда от прикосновения языка на коже проступили мурашки, низ живота обдало теплом, а во рту пересохло. Совсем как сейчас.

Цукияма коснулся его подбородка, заставив Канеки посмотреть ему в лицо. Легко провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти, а затем чуть выше, задевая нижнюю губу.

— Цукияма-сан, что вы делаете?

— Пытаюсь объяснить, что подслушивать нехорошо.

Канеки вспыхнул и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но его губ коснулись губы Цукиямы. Канеки попытался отстраниться, толкнул Цукияму в грудь, но тот только прижал его крепче. Его язык скользнул по губам, и Канеки, сам того не ожидая, приоткрыл рот, позволяя себя целовать. Ладонь Цукиямы скользнула по его шее, пальцы зарылись в волосы, не больно потянули. И Канеки послушно запрокинул голову. 

Все мысли смешались, сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, и Канеки показалось, что он сейчас упадет. Пришлось схватиться за Цукияму, прижаться к нему еще крепче. 

Поцелуи Цукиямы не были похожи на тот единственный поцелуй с Амой. У Канеки подкашивались ноги, не хватало дыхания, и он с трудом отстранился, едва не повалившись на землю. Он облизнул горящие губы и наконец понял, почему тогда, очень давно, Хидэ назвал его идиотом. 

Он опустился на все еще теплую землю и уставился прямо перед собой, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Цукияма поцеловал его, и Канеки ответил на поцелуй. Более того, он прижимался к нему всем телом, и ему хотелось большего – ощутить под ладонями горячую кожу и, наверное, немножко сойти с ума.

Цукияма молча опустился рядом.

Луну закрыло облако, и вокруг стало совсем темно. Канеки этому даже обрадовался: не нужно было смотреть в глаза Цукияме, не нужно было объясняться. Темнота скрывала неловкость и смущение.

— Тебе не стоит уходить, Канеки-кун, — тихо произнес Цукияма. — Так ты никого не спасешь, только окажешься в лапах Аогири или, еще хуже, людей. Йошимура прав, у нас еще есть время. И у человечества тоже.

На небе снова появилась луна, и в ее призрачном свете Цукияма казался совсем другим, не таким как на базе. В его движениях не было ни театральности, ни наигранности или неискренности. 

— Йошимура остается в стороне ровно до тех пор, пока опасность не грозит шифтерам, — тихо продолжил он, и Канеки вдруг понял, что именно тот хотел сказать.

Ладони Цукиямы были горячими, и эта близость сводила с ума. Цукияма улыбнулся и притянул Канеки к себе. У Канеки был шанс вскочить, скрыться, оставить за спиной и Цукияму, и «Антейку», уйти к стенам Двадцатого района... Но Канеки поверил словам Цукиямы и позволил утянуть себя в еще один долгий поцелуй, от которого у него так сладко сжималось внутри. 

***  
Канеки проснулся от сильного толчка в бок и зевнул. Попробовал перевернуться на другой бок, накрылся одеялом с головой и получил еще более увесистый тычок. Он сел, отчаянно потирая глаза и пытаясь проснуться.

— Вставай уже, — грозно раздалось сверху, — нечего разлеживаться. Ты не на пикнике.

И правда. Канеки еще раз зевнул и поднялся.

На востоке вставало солнце, заливая небо золотистым светом. 

— Еще не видать? — спросил он, доставая из рюкзака бутерброды, которые им в дорогу собрала Кая.

— Нет, но вот-вот появятся, — отрезала Тоука. По утрам ее настроение было особенно скверным, так что Канеки молча вытащил котелок, развел небольшой костер из заранее припасенного хвороста и поставил кипятиться воду для чая.

У самого Канеки, впрочем, настроение тоже было не самым радужным. Стену Пятнадцатого района они обогнули днем раньше, а ночью расположились на ночлег неподалеку, на холме, откуда открывался отличный обзор. Йошимура велел только наблюдать. Сейчас, когда вставало солнце, оставаться в телах людей было опасно, но уж очень Канеки хотелось чаю.

Тоука глянула на него исподлобья, но чашку с горячим чаем приняла, как и бутерброд. Они молча жевали, наблюдая за тем, как поднимается из-за горизонта солнечный диск.

Как обычно они услышали и почувствовали титанов раньше, чем увидели. Задрожала земля под сотнями ног, на юге заклубилась пыль, словно на землю опустилась песчаная буря. Канеки читал о таких — книг в «Антейку» было больше, чем в городской библиотеке Двадцатого района. Йошимура сказал, что книги у людей были не в чести.

Титаны приближались. Первой обратилась Тоука, Канеки — сразу же за ней. Титанья шкура за прошедшие полтора года стала привычной — больше не нужно было сражаться до изнеможения, чтобы снова стать человеком. Теперь Канеки не терял контроль над собой и мог оставаться в теле титана очень и очень долго. 

Йошимура велел им просто наблюдать. Ему нужны были сведения о количестве Аогири и об их составе. Он уже не сомневался, что после взятия Пятнадцатого района они придут в Двадцатый. Аогири, похоже, двигались по кругу. Оставалось только в этом убедиться.

Канеки с Тоукой видели, как Аогири захватили Пятнадцатый.

Все было так, как когда-то описывал Цукияма. Это было давно, но его слова крепко врезались в память Канеки. Сначала неразумные титаны, которые только и могли, что отвлекать на себя внимание, растянули людей из гарнизона по стене. Те отстреливались пушками, пытаясь отогнать титанов подальше. Наверное, люди испугались их количества. В нападении участвовало больше двух сотен титанов. 

Канеки пропустил момент, когда со скрипом начали подниматься толстые ворота, защищавший город дольше сотни лет. Крики людей заглушал рев хлынувших в образовавшийся проем титанов. Аогири не изменили своей тактике: рассредоточить внимание людей, чтобы находящимся внутри крысам было проще избавиться от охранников у ворот и открыть путь внутрь.

Канеки, который в теле титана испытывал только приглушенные эмоции, стиснул кулаки. Рядом зарычала Тоука.

Нужно было уходить, но они все медлили, глядя развернувшуюся перед их глазами бойню. Безымянные люди, которых Канеки даже не видел, сотнями и тысячами умирали за стенами, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Бросаться сейчас в бой с Аогири — самоубийство. Ему приходилось все время напоминать себе о том, что если он погибнет тут, то некому будет спасти Хидэ. Увела его от стен Пятнадцатого Тоука.

Он плохо запомнил дорогу до базы. Неподалеку от «Антейку» шедшая впереди Тоука вдруг остановилась, развернулась и изо всех сил ударила Канеки. Тот отлетел на пару метров, с трудом поднялся, тряся головой. Щека исходила паром — заживала. Канеки недоуменно взглянул на Тоуку — та встала в защитную стойку — и вдруг все понял.

Ему тоже надо было выпустить пар.

За прошедший год Канеки успел изучить ее манеру боя, знал, что последует за тем или иным выпадом. Сейчас их бои больше походили на танец чувствующих друг друга партнеров. Но сегодня Тоука не желала «танцевать», она слепо бросилась на Канеки, впилась зубами в горло и снова ударила, разбивая в кровь кулак.

Канеки сбросил ее с себя, ударил в ответ, и Тоука схватилась за раненую руку. Она регенерировала дольше, чем Канеки, и поэтому обычно старалась уворачиваться от ударов тяжелых кулаков. Подвижная и легкая, она могла вертеться, словно юла, а Канеки, который знал, куда она ударит, защищался. Но сегодня Тоука делала ошибки, и бой закончился быстро.

Вскоре они оба повалились на траву, тяжело дыша. Измененное Кано тело Канеки не чувствовало боли и быстро справлялось с ранами. Обычно им хватало нескольких минут, чтобы прийти в себя, а Канеки так редко выигрывал, что радовался каждой победе. Но сегодня удовлетворения он не ощущал. На душе было гадко, а в горле стоял ком.

Лежащая рядом Тоука вдруг всхлипнула и горько заплакала. Канеки обнял ее, прижав к себе, и утерся ладонью. По его лицу, оказывается, тоже текли слезы.

***  
— Все-таки Двадцатый, — вздохнул Йошимура. — Значит, Ута и Ренджи уже должны скоро вернуться. 

— Шеф, как вы можете быть таким спокойным? — с упреком сказала Тоука. — В пятнадцатом была бойня. А сейчас Аогири снова выступили, и теперь они движутся к Двадцатому. Такого больше нельзя допускать!

— Тоука-чан, мы не можем спасти всех, — устало сказал Йошимура. Сейчас он казался таким старым и уставшим, что Канеки даже удивился, как он еще стоял на ногах. На его лице отчетливо проступили морщины, под глазами залегли тени. Йошимура тер переносицу и выглядел совершенно разбитым. — Честно говоря, мы едва можем спасти себя, не говоря уже о тысячах людей, живущих за стенами.

— Но можно ведь что-то сделать, хотя бы предупредить! — воскликнула она, крепко сжав кулаки. Ее губы задрожали, и Канеки испугался, что она вот-вот кинется в драку. После длительного пребывания в теле титана Тоука была все еще очень слаба.

Йошимура поднял глаза и покачал головой.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что если мы придем к людям и расскажем им о том, что произойдет с их районом, то нам поверят? Они скорее предпочтут спрятать голову в песок, сделав вид, что мы лжем, поймать нас и... Ты же помнишь, что случилось с Рёко-сан?

Тоука помнила, помнил и Канеки. И содрогнулся. В словах Йошимуры была доля правды, но кроме этого Канеки услышал главное: Йошимура не собирался никого спасать или предупреждать. Он говорил про людей, прятавших голову в песок, но сам был таким же. Сейчас на пути Аогири к Двадцатому району лежал «Антейку», и Йошимуре было проще спрятаться, уйти с их пути, чем вступать в бой. Он все еще мог позволить себе наблюдать.

— Тоука-чан, — тихо позвал Канеки.

Та обернулась, и Канеки заметил в ее глазах слезы. Он потянул ее за собой за руку к выходу.

— Не делай глупостей, Канеки-кун, — вдруг глухо попросил Йошимура.

Канеки кивнул. В коридоре Тоука вырвала свою ладонь из его руки и первой пошла к жилым комнатам.

В широком коридоре не горели факелы, но Тоуке, как и Канеки, не был нужен свет. Они ходили тут много раз и могли, наверное, пройтись с закрытыми глазами, не касаясь стен. Канеки не стал возвращаться к себе, а пошел в общую комнату. Там сегодня было тихо.

Он уселся на диван и уставился в пустоту.

Сейчас стали понятны планы Аогири — они двигались по кругу, потихоньку обретая контроль над человеческими территориями. Канеки усмехнулся — после полутора лет жизни среди шифтеров он начала думать о Двадцатом, да и вообще о всех районах, как о чужих территориях. Теперь для него родным был только «Антейку».

Но все же оставался Хидэ. Прошедшее время не стерло для Канеки их связи. Стоило ему представить, как Хидэ съедает какой-нибудь титан во время очередного нападения Аогири, как становилось плохо. Ярость захлестывала с головой, и Канеки едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься спасать Хидэ от несуществующей пока опасности.

Но сейчас опасность стала как никогда реальной. Аогири приближались к Двадцатому району, а Йошимура предпочитал закрывать на это глаза!

Канеки стиснул зубы так сильно, что они заскрипели. С одной стороны, он понимал Йошимуру — тот не желал рисковать жизнями тех, кто ему доверился. Йошимура в первую очередь защищал шифтеров. Шифтеры были его семьей, а люди не значили для него ничего. С другой стороны, кроме шифтеров Хидэ был семьей Канеки, и ему нужно было спасти его.

Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Сейчас Канеки был готов уйти из «Антейку». Не просто поддаться своим чувствам и броситься на верную смерть, от которой его когда-то спас Шу, но действительно уйти...

Шу...

Они не были близки. Их отношения нельзя было назвать любовью, о которой Канеки читал в книжках, но их тянуло друг к другу. Тянуло так сильно, что Канеки даже скучал. Иногда Шу казался ненастоящим — часто, когда он возвращался в «Антейку» и препирался с Йомо. Доходило почти до драки — слишком уж Шу любил его доставать. А Йомо велся каждый раз, то злясь, то пытаясь оставаться равнодушным. Канеки забавлялся, наблюдая за ними. А вот когда они с Шу оставались наедине...

Канеки тяжело вздохнул и закусил губу. Совета Шу ему сейчас по-настоящему не хватало. Ему показалось, что в воздухе витает легкий аромат одеколона Шу, и Канеки зажмурился.

На горле сомкнулись ледяные пальцы. Канеки вздрогнул и слепо ударил локтем назад.

Раздался негромкий смешок, пальцы на горле сжались чуть крепче и тут же расслабились. Ладонь Шу скользнула вверх, на губы, а потом вниз — в вырез рубашки. Канеки тихо застонал.

— Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, — пообещал он и перехватил ладонь Шу, крепко стиснул ее.

Тот ответил тихим смехом.

Канеки поднялся — ждать было нечего и некогда. Раз Шу пришел к нему, а не к Йошимуре сразу после своего возвращения, значит, ему некуда было спешить. Его информация была не такой важной и могла подождать до завтра. А Канеки не мог.

До комнаты Канеки они шли молча.

Стоило затворить дверь, как Шу толкнул Канеки к стене, вжался в него всем телом и полез целоваться. Целоваться он любил. Его губы были настойчивыми, но мягкими, а от того, как он потирался всем телом, у Канеки мутилось в голове. Он принялся стаскивать с Шу одежду. Спешить было некуда, но он спешил. Пуговицы рубашки разлетелись по полу, и Канеки провел ладонью по горячей коже, задевая соски. Шу чуть слышно застонал и снова вжался твердым членом в его бедро. 

— Канеки, — хрипло зашептал он, — я думал об этом. Представлял, как вернусь сюда, в «Антейку», а ты уже ждешь меня...

Он любил шептать всякие глупости во время секса.

Стащить с него бриджи оказалось еще тяжелее, чем расстегнуть проклятые пуговицы на рубашке. Шу зашипел, когда Канеки коснулся его члена, и обхватил ягодицы, крепко стискивая. 

— Мне нравится твое настроение, — застонал он. — Расскажи мне, любовь моя, что же ты делал сегодня?

Канеки не ответил. Вместо этого он расстегнул брюки, спустил их до колен и облизал свои пальцы. Обвел влажными подушечками анус и втиснул внутрь сразу два. Терпеть дальше не было сил — у самого стояло так крепко, что было больно. Они занимались сексом нечасто. Шу много отсутствовал, собирая для Йошимуры информацию, да и Канеки не всегда был на базе, когда он возвращался, и поэтому растягивать себя было больно. За прошедший месяц тело отвыкло от вторжения, и мышцы сопротивлялись. 

— Надо смазку, — сквозь зубы простонал он. Шу вдруг заставил его развернуться, опереться руками на стену, и опустился на колени. Он провел языком между ягодиц, пощекотал кончиком анус и осторожно ввел внутрь смазанный слюной палец. Канеки выгнуло от удовольствия. Одно дело растягивать себя самому, и совсем другое—подставляться под ласковые и осторожные прикосновения.

Шу не торопился — надавливал на стенки ануса, разводил внутри пальцы, скользил языком по чувствительной коже. И когда он поднялся, осторожно толкнулся влажной головкой внутрь, Канеки подался навстречу. Внутренности плавились, в венах будто огонь пылал, а перед глазами вертелся радужный калейдоскоп.

Член Шу распирал изнутри, каждое его движение отдавалось острым удовольствием. Шу толкался вперед и шептал на выдохе:

— Славный... Узкий... Хочу...

Канеки кончил, когда Шу стиснул его член и провел пальцем по головке. Волны оргазма расходились по телу, кончики пальцев немели, и Канеки сжался, желая, чтобы Шу кончил с ним. 

— Черт возьми, — захрипел тот, и анус обожгло горячей спермой.

Они сползли на пол, тяжело дыша.

Канеки закрыл глаза.

Когда яркая круговерть улеглась, а дыхание выровнялось, он тихо сказал:

— Хорошо, что ты здесь.

Шу осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся губами его шеи. Прошептал:

— Я тоже рад, что с тобой.

Сколько они пролежали так, Канеки не мог сказать. Это было приятно — просто лежать и ни о чем не думать. Нужно было подняться и привести себя в порядок, но позади был тяжелый день, а рядом лежал теплый Шу, который легонько поглаживал его по груди. 

Спустя какое-то время, Шу пошевелился, и его член выскользнул из ануса Канеки. Он прошелся по комнате, зажег стоящую на столике свечу, плеснул из кувшина воды в небольшой таз и вытер сначала себя, а потом и Канеки. Когда пальцы Шу скользнули по анусу, едва проникая, а потом тот провел влажной тканью, вытирая подсохшую сперму, Канеки сказал:

— Я хочу уйти.

Пальцы Шу на мгновенье замерли. Затем он поднялся на ноги, прошелся до таза, сполоснул полотенце и снова отжал его. Вернулся к Канеки.

По телу снова заскользила влажная ткань. Шу провел ею по спине, по бокам, бедрам, еще раз огладил ягодицы, а потом чмокнул в плечо.

— Ты меня слышал? — спросил Канеки.

— Я не глухой, — ответил Шу. Голос его звучал хрипло. — Значит, ты видел, как они это делают?

— Да. Я должен спасти его.

— Его?

— Хидэ. Он живет в Двадцатом. Я не смогу спокойно смотреть, как Аогири убивают. Только не в этот раз. На этот раз у меня нет времени наблюдать. Даже если я для него сейчас всего лишь монстр, просто не могу остаться в стороне.

— Ясно.

Канеки перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Шу. Неяркий свет свечи не только не разгонял тени, но и скрывал все эмоции. Лицо Шу казалось безжизненной маской.

— Даже ничего не скажешь? 

— А разве ты послушаешь? 

Канеки промолчал. Ведь действительно, что бы Шу сейчас ни сказал, Канеки бы никогда не простил себе, если бы позволил Хидэ умереть, ничего не предприняв. Похоже, Шу это знал.

Он натянул снятые непонятно когда бриджи, кое-как запахнул рубашку, надел пиджак. Пошел к дверям, и Канеки вдруг понял, что допустил ошибку. Нельзя было так расставаться, это было неправильно. Даже ради Хидэ. Шу был ему дорог, Шу шептал о любви, Шу... Шу не занял место Хидэ, но он тоже стал частью жизни Канеки, его семьей.

У самых дверей, уже взявшись за ручку, Шу замер на мгновенье, и Канеки показалось, что тот прошептал: «Только не умирай».

***  
Час перед рассветом самый темный, поэтому Канеки выбрал его. Он взял с собой немного еды и приготовился к долгому путешествию. Стоило переступить через порог, как Канеки растянулся на земле от подножки. Ссадины тут же зажили, а Канеки недоуменно завертел головой.

У выхода, на уже остывшей земле, сидела Тоука. 

— Куда собрался, идиот? — спросила она.

— Извини, Тоука-чан, — тихо сказал он, — я ухожу.

— Это я вижу, — голос Тоуки стал презрительным. — Спрашиваю, куда ты собрался.

— В Двадцатый. 

Канеки мог бы не отвечать, мог бы просто молча уйти, но какая-то сила держала его здесь, заставляя объясняться. Наверное, ему не хотелось, чтобы его семья из «Антейку» волновалась, чтобы недоумевала, куда он делся. Принятое Канеки решение было осознанным, и они должны были с ним смириться. Впрочем, Канеки и не думал, что Йошимура или кто-нибудь еще бросится его спасать.

Он уходил не для того, чтобы остальные пошли за ним. Он уходил, чтобы спасти Хидэ.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они идут туда?

— Понимаю, Тоука-чан. Но там когда-то был мой дом. Там есть люди, которые мне дороги. Я не могу оставить их умирать.

— А мы тебе не дороги? — вдруг тихо спросила Тоука. Голос ее изменился, теперь он был прерывистым и хриплым, словно она сдерживала слезы.

— Дороги, конечно, — просто ответил Канеки. — Но вы в безопасности. А они — нет. Я не могу просто оставаться в стороне, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Она поднялась с земли, отряхнула штаны и шмыгнула носом. Канеки замер, не зная, что делать. Уйти вот так — странно и невежливо, а ждать — терять время.

— Прощай, Тоука-чан. Я был очень рад с тобой познакомиться. Спасибо, что научила меня быть титаном.

Тоука вдруг изо всех сил ударила его в плечо, да так, что Канеки пошатнулся.

— Какое еще «прощай»? Я иду с тобой.

— Нет!

— Я не спрашивала у тебя разрешения.

— Но это опасно! — воскликнул Канеки, по привычке потирая ушибленное плечо.

— Если дорогой тебе человек будет в опасности, разве ты сможешь оставаться в стороне? — очень тихо спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Тогда шагай вперед, не будем дожидаться, пока все на базе проснутся.

Канеки помедлил секунду, вглядываясь в решительное лицо, а потом вздохнул и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Тоука-чан.

На север они зашагали вместе.


	3. ХИДЭ

Голова болела третий час. Хидэ отложил в сторону бумаги и потянулся. Работать не хотелось, так что отчет мог подождать еще один денек. В конце концов, в центре довольно снисходительно относились к почтовым задержкам.

Хидэ поднялся и подошел к окну. За окном гас очередной день.

Он прикинул, сколько осталось работы, глянул на стопку бумаг на столе и понял, что оставаться в помещении дольше невозможно. Амон уже давно ушел, поэтому мог уйти и он.

Хидэ тянуло к стене, она звала его, будто живая. И каждый вечер Хидэ, позвякивая приводом, поднимался на нее, вглядываясь вдаль. Возможно, где-то там бродил Канеки. Если еще был жив.

Хидэ потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные мысли. Конечно Канеки был жив, Хидэ бы почувствовал, если бы с ним что-то случилось. Его настроение окончательно испортилось, и он поспешно повернул ключ в замочной скважине, запирая помещение. Хватит с него сидения в кабинете рядом с Амоном. Его ждали стена и Канеки.

На улицах его узнавали — Хидэ уже год каждый вечер ходил одним и тем же маршрутом. Амон сначала злился, а потом привык. Люди, говорят, ко всему привыкают. Даже Хидэ привык к тому, что Канеки больше не было рядом.

Мидори-сан, которая как раз закрывала лавку, кивнула Хидэ. Он кивнул в ответ. Он знал Двадцатый район лучше, чем свои пять пальцев, за полтора года дослужившись до помощника командира. Он мог бы этим гордиться, если бы не одно «но». Это «но» полтора года назад спасло ему жизнь и пропало в неизвестном направлении.

— Как дела, Хидэёши-кун? — спросил Аоба-сан, невысокий сморщенный старичок. — Все спокойно на службе?

— Конечно, Аоба-сан, что может у нас произойти? Титаны за стенами, а мы внутри. Все по-прежнему. — Хидэ улыбнулся.

— И слава богу! — отозвался старик. Иногда Хидэ останавливался, чтобы перекинуться с ним парой слов, но сегодня он был не в настроении. Его звала к себе стена, и Хидэ не терпелось подняться наверх.

Он кивнул несшим вахту охранникам и поднялся по знакомым ступеням. Было прохладно и спокойно. Негромко завывал ветер, тихо шумел город у подножия стены, а за стеной алым огнем разливался закат. Хидэ нравилось им любоваться. 

Он опустился на еще теплые от солнечного света кирпичи и принялся рассказывать, как прошел его день. 

— Амон был сегодня каким-то рассеянным. Перепутал документы на подпись со списком инвентаря. Не знаю, что с ним творится. Зато и ушел пораньше. Поэтому мне удалось прийти. Обед, кстати, сегодня был кошмарный. Не знаю, что повариха положила в эти пирожки, но они пахли, как вареные носки семпая...

Хидэ обернулся. На мгновение ему показалось, что Нишики стоит за его спиной и вот-вот даст ему подзатыльник за такое сравнение. Но позади никого не было. И впереди тоже. Хидэ был на стене один.

— Нишики-семпай, кстати, собирается жениться. Познакомился с чудесной девушкой, она ему теперь супы варит и приносит в часть. Очень красивая, и за какие только заслуги семпаю досталась?..

Он продолжал говорить. Казалось, что он, как и раньше, просто рассказывал Канеки о том, что случилось с ним за день. Иногда ему казалось, что друг не пропадал, что он вот-вот увидит в толпе знакомую фигуру. А бывало даже видел — бросался следом, и, конечно же, ошибался.

Хидэ поднялся только тогда, когда на стену опустилась ночь, и на небе проступили похожие на битые стеклышки звезды. Хидэ встал с остывших камней и потянулся. Как и всегда после стены, настроение его улучшилось.

— Спокойной ночи, Канеки, — сказал он и направился вниз. У ступенек он зажег приготовленный заранее фонарь.

В караульной никого не было, и Хидэ только цокнул языком. Вот же дармоеды! Но в последнее время в городе, да и за стенами, все было спокойно, и поэтому Хидэ махнул рукой — черт с ними.

Он снимал комнату над старым магазинчиком. Вход был, к счастью, отдельный. Только ради возможности приходить и уходить, когда ему захочется, Хидэ согласился жить почти на чердаке.

Он не стал зажигать стоящую на тумбочке у кровати свечу, а только стянул одежду и завалился на постель поверх покрывала. Шевелиться не хотелось. Он задремал, но проснулся от скрипа ступенек и весь подобрался. Кто-то шел к нему, это было совершенно точно. Тренированное тело среагировало мгновенно, но Хидэ так и остался лежать, притворно расслабившись и прикрыв глаза. Интересно, что это и что ему нужно? Красть у него было нечего, а пугать солдата — дело неблагодарное. 

Ночной гость поднялся, толкнул дверь, и та с тихим шорохом распахнулась. Если бы не скрипучие ступеньки, возможно, Хидэ не проснулся бы. А так он наблюдал из-под прикрытых ресниц и гадал, кто это мог быть. 

Запахло сыростью и травой, будто бы тот, кто вошел, только что пересек луг. 

«Глупости», — подумал Хидэ, продолжая притворяться спящим.

Незнакомец огляделся по сторонам, увидел Хидэ и замер — темный силуэт на фоне звездного неба — а потом вошел внутрь и плотно прикрыл дверь. Теперь у Хидэ не осталось сомнений — тот шел сюда специально. Не ошибся дверью и лестницей, а действительно направлялся к Хидэ.

Незнакомец вдруг вздохнул и стянул свой плащ. А потом тихо позвал: 

— Хидэ? 

Вор, который знает хозяина по имени? Убийца, который предпочитает разбудить жертву?

Голос показался очень знакомым. 

— Хидэ? — снова повторил он и подошел ближе, осторожно тронул за плечо. — Проснись.

Хидэ словно током ударило. Он вскочил, ухватил незнакомца за руку и опрокинул на пол. 

Обездвижить. Не дать уйти.

Тот дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Хидэ наверняка больно выкрутил ему руку. Незнакомец охнул и перестал брыкаться, шумно дыша. Хидэ закусил губу, стараясь унять часто бьющееся сердце.

— Не дергайся, — посоветовал он, прижав к полу коленом. Потянулся за спичками и зажег свечу. В неясном танцующем свете Хидэ рассмотрел зеленоватый плащ и черную макушку. — Что тебе тут надо?

— Время меняет людей, да? — спросил тот устало. Хидэ похолодел. Он отвел отросшие волосы от лица и увидел знакомые темные глаза, покрасневшие щеки и оцарапанный подбородок. Хидэ моргнул, а потом еще раз — царапина исчезла прямо у него на глазах. — Может, слезешь с меня? Я не хочу драться с тобой.

Теперь голос звучал сердито. 

Хидэ с трудом сполз на пол, и Канеки — мать твою, это был Канеки, действительно Канеки! — сел, потирая запястье.

Он изменился, но остался тем же. Мягкий свет осветил серебряные прядки в волосах, тяжелее стали носогубные складки, появились морщинки между бровей, словно Канеки часто хмурился, чуть-чуть впали щеки, острее стал подбородок. Взгляд стал совсем другим. Хидэ всматривался в такое знакомое-незнакомое лицо и не мог произнести ни слова. В свете свечи прошлое стало настоящим.

— Канеки? — неверяще выдохнул он.

Канеки улыбнулся, чуть смущенно, слегка приподнимая уголки губ, потер подбородок, и Хидэ вдруг понял, что он настоящий. Не видение, не сон.

Подсвечник выпал из его пальцев, покатился по полу, свеча потухла, и на комнату опустилась тьма. Хидэ сгреб Канеки в охапку и прижал к себе. Гулко билось сердце, щека была горячей-горячей. И когда Канеки, наконец, обнял в ответ, Хидэ показалось, что стало чуточку светлее.

***  
— Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.

У Хидэ голова шла кругом. Сначала из ниоткуда появился пропавший давным-давно Канеки, вернулся вместе с симпатичной девчонкой. Она ждала его на улице, а сейчас, когда Канеки позвал ее в комнату Хидэ, настороженно оглядывалась по сторонам. Хидэ она очень понравилась: стройная, с огромными черными глазами. Он даже порадовался за Канеки: дела у него, наверное, шли неплохо. А потом Канеки начал рассказывать.

Если бы тогда, полтора года назад, Хидэ не видел, как Канеки превращается в титана, то он бы ему, наверное, не поверил. Его рассказ звучал как сказка, вот только конец у нее, похоже, оказался несчастливый. 

Были «Антейку», свободные шифтеры, которые не желали зла людям. И милая симпатичная Тоука была из их числа. Канеки говорил «мы». «Мы не желаем людям зла». И Хидэ каждый раз невольно морщился. А еще были Аогири, которые потихоньку захватывали контроль над районами. Хидэ мог себе представить, что происходило с районом, в который ворвались титаны. К сожалению, за прошедшие полтора года он насмотрелся такого, что представлял себе это слишком ярко.

— Я не уверен, — сказал Канеки, — но думаю, что доктор Кано и Ризе тоже из числа Аогири. Именно поэтому доктор сделал меня таким.

— Доктор? 

— Он самый. Оказывается, интуиция тебя не подвела. Тогда, когда ты говорил, что от простого укрепляющего раствора я не мог валяться три дня в лихорадке.

— Помню.

Хидэ схватился за голову, помассировал виски, но все равно не мог поверить всему, что говорил Канеки. Это просто не укладывалось у него в голове. Тоука молчала, глядя на Хидэ то сердито, то даже чуточку сочувственно. Канеки был не лучшим рассказчиком, и сейчас Хидэ уже почти не воспринимал то, что он говорил. Неярко горела свеча. Ее свет неровно ложился на лица, заставляя Канеки и Тоуку казаться нереальными.

Так легко было не верить их словам в пляшущем свете свечи. Канеки улыбнулся одними губами, и Хидэ понял, что совсем не знал этого нового Канеки. Он все еще был собой, но совершенно другим.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — замахал Хидэ руками. — Ребят, вы уж простите, но мне надо...

Он поднялся, чувствуя спиной внимательные взгляды, подошел к шкафчику, в котором была припрятана бутылка виски. Он достал не совсем чистый стакан, плеснул в него немного, пару глотков, залпом выпил. Виски приятно согрел, разогнал туман в голове. Хидэ тяжело вздохнул и обернулся: Канеки и Тоука никуда не делись. Канеки все так же сидел на краешке кровати, а Тоука примостилась на рассохшемся стуле.

— Будете? — спросил он, качнув бутылкой в воздухе. Те одновременно отрицательно покачали головами.

Хидэ зажмурился, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Сглотнул.

— Когда?.. — Он не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Повисло молчание, и Хидэ поднял глаза. Канеки сидел, уставившись на пол и закусив губу.

— У Двадцатого не больше пары дней, — вместо Канеки жестко ответила Тоука. Хидэ вздрогнул, поймал ее взгляд, прямой, уверенный, и понял, что Тоука не лгала. — Аогири не потребуется много времени, чтобы привести сюда титанов.

Хидэ опустился на пол — ноги не держали. Почему-то сейчас, когда Тоука озвучила, сколько осталось времени Двадцатому району, Хидэ с ужасающей ясностью осознал: это конец. Если все так, как говорил Канеки, то...

— Что люди могут сделать? — горько спросил он вслух. — Если все так, как ты говоришь, то что мы сможем сделать против двух сотен? А сколько еще их внутри?

Отчаяние внутри росло, словно снежный ком. Оно наполняло Хидэ, не давало ему пошевелиться. Даже дышать стало трудно.

— Ты спрашиваешь, что можно сделать? — презрительно скривила губы Тоука. — Так ты точно ничего не сделаешь. Для начала соберись, возьми себя в руки и перестань трястись, как напуганная мышь. Разве ты не солдат гарнизона?

Ее слова прозвучали как пощечина, и они отрезвили. Отчаяние уступило отчаянной же решимости.

— Хидэ, в одиночку люди, может, и не справятся. Но если мы сплотимся, если будем все вместе, то у Двадцатого района появится шанс. Мы не позволим Аогири так просто всех уничтожить. Если все солдаты гарнизона будут действовать по плану, то есть шансы на успех!

Канеки замолк, улыбнулся смущенно и потер подбородок. Хидэ изумленно уставился на него. Этого Канеки он не знал, но очень хотел бы узнать.

— Главная проблема — это то, как заставить гарнизон нам поверить. Боюсь, если мы просто заявимся туда и будем рассказывать о готовящемся нападении титанов, нас поднимут на смех. Если не убьют.

— Тоука-чан права, — тяжело вздохнул Канеки.

— Не убьют. Я не знаю, как он отнесется к этой новости, но для него защита граждан на первом месте. А доказательства у нас есть.

— Что за «он»?

— Что за доказательства? — с угрозой спросила Тоука.

— «Он» — это мой начальник и командир гарнизона внутри первой стены. Амон Котаро. А доказательства... Сложно не поверить своим глазам, когда кто-то становится титаном у тебя на глазах. Хотя мне иногда казалось, что все это мне просто приснилось.

— Отлично,—сказал Канеки. Тоука только с сомнением покачала головой. 

— Амон единственный, кто мог бы поверить в это. Даже если он решит, что вы обманщики, а я тронулся умом, не прислушаться к информации о реальной угрозе жителям он просто не сможет. Не такой он человек.

— А ты много о нем знаешь, — сказал Канеки так тихо, что Хидэ даже показалось, что ему послышалось.

Он не ответил.

— Как-то не очень радужно, — вздохнула Тоука

— Лучше, чем ничего. — Канеки потер глаза. — Мы потратили примерно восемь часов на то, чтобы добраться сюда, и искали Хидэ около двух. На объяснение ушло еще полтора часа. Значит, почти четверть отведенного до нападения Аогири времени уже прошла. Как думаете, есть смысл дать Амону выспаться? Или лучше идти сейчас, пока еще есть время объяснять?

Амон еще не спал.

Хидэ увидел в его окне свет зажжённой свечи и постучал в дверь. Впрочем, он бы постучал и так. Канеки был прав: у них больше не было времени на сомнения и раздумья.

Амон открыл сразу, словно стоял за дверью. Все еще в форме, уставший и с щетиной на щеках. Хидэ даже почувствовал мимолетные угрызения совести за то, что не дал ему отдохнуть и не пришел с утра. Но здраво рассудил, что лучше живой и усталый Амон, чем Амон, погибший в нападении. В перспективе.

— Нагачика? Ты зачем явился так поздно? Случилось что? — Амон не выглядел раздраженным или взволнованным, скорее удивленным. Он нахмурился, разглядев за спиной Хидэ Тоуку и Канеки. — А это кто?

— Амон, нужно поговорить. Это касается безопасности Двадцатого района.

Тот без дальнейших расспросов отошел в сторону, пропуская всех внутрь квартиры.

Амон им поверил. Он выслушал их молча, а потом, как и Хидэ, подошел к шкафу и вытащил виски. 

— Хидэ, им можно доверять? — спросил он таким голосом, будто ему было больно. А может и впрямь было. Амон знал Хидэ давно и наверняка был уверен, что врать тот не стал бы.

— Можно, — отозвался Хидэ. — Канеки однажды спас мне жизнь. Капрал, я видел своими глазами, как он превратился в титана. И я ему верю.

— Если хотите, могу показать вам, — тихо сказал Канеки. Амон кивнул.

Хидэ уже и забыл, как это бывает, просто пятнадцатиметровая фигура заслонила небо на заднем дворе Амона. Он очень быстро перекинулся обратно, и они вернулись в дом. Амон бросился к шкафу и снова плеснул себе выпивки. Его руки тряслись. Хидэ его отлично понимал — сам бы не отказался от глоточка, но пить даже в такой ситуации при Амоне не стоило.

Через некоторое время Амон методично расспрашивал о численности, возможностях и привычках. Он не выглядел потрясенным. Удивление прошло, его место заняла сосредоточенность. Канеки терпеливо отвечал, Тоука морщилась, словно от зубной боли, но молчала. Молчал и Хидэ, внимательно запоминая все, что рассказывал Канеки.

— Мы просто хотим помочь, — сказал Канеки, когда Амон спросил, почему они пришли сюда.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу позволить двум титанам разгуливать по Двадцатому? Независимо от того, что вы говорите, сейчас вы — главная опасность для жителей. 

Хидэ насторожился, напряглась и Тоука. 

— Если бы мы хотели расправиться с людьми, просто остались бы в стороне и смотрели.

— Ты сам говорил, что у Аогири внутри были люди, которые помогали им проникнуть внутрь стен. Возможно, каждый раз они именно так и действовали.

— Вы ненормальный? — с презрением спросила Тоука. — Было бы проще не разыскивать вас, а смешаться с людьми. Вы никогда бы не смогли вычислить шифтеров среди них. 

— Тоука-чан, — сказал Канеки. В голосе его Хидэ уловил нотки мольбы. Тоука только фыркнула и отвернулась. — Если хотите, — Канеки повернулся к Амону и улыбнулся. От его улыбки Хидэ пробрало ознобом, — можете надеть на меня наручники.

Он протянул вперед руки. Тоука со свистом втянула воздух в легкие. А Хидэ услышал то, чего Канеки не стал произносить вслух: «Все равно они меня не удержат». 

Амон выглядел настороженным, но чуть-чуть смягчился. Взгляд Тоуки, когда на ее запястьях защелкнулась пара наручников, не предвещал людям ничего хорошего, но она снова промолчала.

И через полчаса они уже возвращались в гарнизон.

Над Двадцатым районом висела полная желтоватая, словно круг сыра, луна.

***  
Хидэ глубоко вздохнул и положил ладони на короб УПМ. Это успокаивало. Он сощурил глаза, всматриваясь вдаль, но ничего не увидел. Пока что было тихо — солнце едва поднялось и теперь освещало стену с левой стороны. 

Хидэ тяжело выдохнул и опустился на прохладный камень. 

За прошедшие полтора дня толком не удалось отдохнуть. Обсуждения, советы, снова обсуждения. Амон, бледный от усталости, с черными кругами под глазами, больше походил на смертельно больного, чем на командира гарнизона. У Хидэ не было времени, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало, но по тому, с каким сочувствием на него взглянула Кими, стало ясно: выглядит он ничуть не лучше.

На ночь Канеки и Тоуку оставили в подземной тюрьме. Хидэ не был уверен, что это удержало бы Канеки, если бы он решил обратиться.

— Ничего личного, — сказал Амон, — но вы все время должны быть под присмотром. Если я пойму, что...

Он осекся на полуслове, увидев взгляд Тоуки. Хидэ и сам поежился — стало не по себе.

— Мы все понимаем, — сказал Канеки. 

— Еды им принеси, — буркнул Амон, захлопывая решетку, и повернул ключ в замке.

Еды Хидэ принес — лучшей, что нашел среди ночи в гарнизоне. Выдержал битву с разбуженной кухаркой, а потом и с охранником. Тоука снова обожгла его взглядом, и Хидэ вдруг подумал, что она ему нравится. Молчаливая, хрупкая, но очень сильная, она заботилась о Канеки, словно сестра.

Весь следующий день в гарнизоне царила суета. Амон велел солдатам быть наготове, а сам с четверкой лучших бойцов отправился на разведку за стены. Хидэ он с собой не взял — то ли уже не доверял, то ли счел, что он него будет больше пользы внутри стен. Чем дольше Хидэ думал, тем невероятнее ему казался рассказ Канеки. Наверное, Амон и в самом деле был прав, решив в нем удостовериться.

Хидэ, конечно, не думал, что Канеки желает им вреда... Но в голову лезли всякие нехорошие мысли. Канеки отсутствовал слишком долго, чтобы Хидэ мог поверить ему на слово. Он почему-то чувствовал себя дураком: повел Канеки к Амону, подставился из-за скорее всего несуществующей опасности, не проверил информацию сам, и теперь Амон рисковал жизнью пяти человек.

А двое титанов остались внутри стен.

Хидэ стиснул зубы и поднялся. Амон ушел вчера вечером и до сих пор не вернулся. 

За спиной постепенно просыпался Двадцатый район, а впереди ничего и никого не было видно. Солнце медленно ползло по горизонту, неспешно нагревая стену. В желудке у Хидэ заурчало — время завтрака уже давно прошло, а Хидэ все никак не мог заставить себя спуститься вниз. Казалось, стоит только на минуту отвлечься, как он все пропустит.

Он уже собирался махнуть рукой на ожидание, когда заметил на севере облако пыли. Он сощурился и присмотрелся, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. Через какое-то время стало понятно: возвращался Амон с солдатами. Они гнали лошадей галопом и быстро приближались. А за ними...

А за ними следовала пыльная буря.

Хидэ бросился вниз.

— Ворота! — закричал он. — Командир возвращается!

Зазвенели цепи, медленно поползли вверх массивные ворота — четверо солдат налегли на скрипящую ручку. Хидэ с ужасом смотрел на то, как увеличивалась громадная туча пыли, заслонившая горизонт. Титанов — а это наверняка были они — было даже больше, чем представлял себе Хидэ после рассказа Канеки.

Группа Амона стремительно ворвалась внутрь. Заржали усталые лошади, роя копытами землю. Ворота с гулким грохотом опустились, и Амон крикнул:

— Такидзава! Ты к гарнизону. Скажешь, что солдаты должны быть на стене к атаке титанов. Мы остаемся тут.

Он спрыгнул с лошади, бросив поводья кинувшемуся к нему солдату. Мадо Акира, Джузо Сузуя и Косухе Ходжи спешились вслед за ним. Они спокойно пошли к стене, словно Амон заранее рассказал им план действий. 

Такидзава ударил лошадь каблуками и поскакал к высившемуся в стороне зданию гарнизона. Амон подошел к Хидэ и негромко сказал:

— Твой Канеки не соврал. Наверное, ты и сам видел. Титаны идут к Двадцатому.

Хидэ вдруг испугался. Не титанов и не скорого нападения Аогири, а отчаяния, сквозившего в голосе Амона. Тот, казалось, постарел на десяток лет.

Они вместе с дежурившими в тот день солдатами быстро поднялись на стену. Те испуганно перешептывались, но Хидэ их не винил. Страх накатывал и на него, окутывая с головой и не давая дышать. Но Хидэ не боялся умереть. Ему вспомнились слова инструктора Шинохары, сказанные им однажды на тренировке:

«А если дело дойдет до прорыва?! А если титаны проломят стену, тоже будете прятаться, пока монстры будут жрать гражданских? Прячутся и отсиживаются за спинами других только слабаки и трусы».

Голос Шинохары зазвучал так отчетливо, словно он был рядом. 

Хидэ не мог позволить титанам прорваться внутрь, потому что за его спиной был Ками, а за внутренней стеной Ками — весь Двадцатый район. Обыкновенные люди, мужчины, женщины и дети, надеявшиеся на солдат. 

Пыльное облако, в котором маршировали титаны, становилось все ближе. 

Хидэ вспомнил о заключенных в тюрьму Канеки с Тоукой. Как они там? 

— Амон-сан, а как же Канеки и Тоука-сан? — спросил он. — Они ведь титаны, и, наверное, лучше знают, как с ними сражаться. 

Он говорил тихо, не желая пугать остальных. Амон ответил так же тихо:

— Ты правильно сказал, Нагачика. Они титаны. Зачем им убивать таких же, как они?

Хидэ промолчал. 

Топот сотен титанов становился все громче. Хидэ попытался сосчитать их количество, но все время сбивался со счета. Рядом тихо застонал рядовой:

— Да откуда же их столько?!

Хидэ не знал ответа.

— Нагачика, Мадо, Джузо, Ходжи — рассредоточиться по стене с мобильными отрядами из четырех человек! — велел Амон. Похоже, вид приближающихся титанов придал ему сил. — Отражать все атаки. Рядовые, слушать приказы командиров. По двое солдат у каждой пушки. Начать обстрел!

Хидэ послушно бросился бежать по стене, потянув за собой четверку солдат. Они были напуганы, но выглядели неплохо. Вместе с ними пошел и Джузо со своим отрядом. Акира и Ходжи направились в противоположную сторону. Амон остался у ворот.

Послышались залпы орудий. В воздухе запахло порохом. Впрочем, это не замедлило ровного шествия титанов. Они не останавливались даже тогда, когда кого-то из них выбивало очередным ядром. Они были невероятно похожи на настоящих воинов, а не на безмозглых громадин, повинующихся инстинктам. Наверное, среди них был кто-то, кто сумел взять их всех под контроль. 

Хидэ остановился так, чтобы видеть Амона. Джузо кивнул ему и бросился дальше. Наверное, Амон и правда успел пересказать всем слова Канеки о способах атаки Аогири.

Титаны нахлынули на стены и замерли у подножья. 

— А все не так плохо, да, командир Нагачика? — дрожащим голосом проговорил солдат, Хидэ наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить его имя. Кажется, его, звали Масами. Худой, невысокий, с длинными волосами, он был похож на девушку. Масами сжал рукоять меча и закусил губу так сильно, что та побелела.

— Конечно, — успокоил его Хидэ. — Титаны не смогут пробраться внутрь. Стен Двадцатого им не пробить, а летать они пока не научились, — он хохотнул, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Все, что нужно сделать — расстрелять их из пушек. А мы — просто подкрепление, которое должно сменить тех солдат, которые устанут.

Отговорка была глупой. Никто не улыбнулся, и Хидэ вдруг захотелось чтобы Канеки оказался рядом. 

С их места им было отлично видно и Амона, оставшегося у ворот в окружении солдат, и Джузо, замершего чуть дальше. Пока что ничего страшного не происходило. Слышались залпы орудий, и титанов то и дело выбивало из рядов наступавших. Они падали и пропадали в напиравшей на стены толпе.

Вдруг в рядах титанов что-то изменилось. Хидэ заметил это, как и все, кто был с ним рядом. Титаны расступились, и к стенам двинулись двое. Высокие, метров тринадцать, они быстро приближались к воротам. Они были чем-то похожи, словно братья.

Снова раздались залпы орудий, но эти титаны — Хидэ не верил своим глазам! — уклонялись! Они двигалась быстро, совсем не так, как остальные. И шли они прямо к воротам. 

Хидэ на мгновение замер, наблюдая за тем, как они приближаются. Его сердце ухнуло вниз, едва он понял, что те собирались делать. Поддерживая друг друга, они начали карабкаться вверх по стене. Пушечные снаряды их не доставали, и эти двое впивались пальцами ими в стену, словно крюками УПМ.

— Вот же твари! — ахнул рядом Масами. — Они лезут на стену! Командир Нагачика!

Будто Хидэ мог что-то с ними сделать.

Единственное, что ему оставалось — это смотреть на то, как титаны медленно, но верно взбираются все выше и выше. 

— Командир! — вскрик Масами отвлек его, и он взглянул туда, куда показывал рядовой. Титаны добрались и до их участка стены. Среди них не было таких, как те двое, карабкавшихся по стене неподалеку от Амона, но были те, кто царапал каменную кладку, бил ее кулаками, стараясь поскорее добраться до людей внутри. Людей запертых в стенах, словно в загоне.

Хидэ отдал приказ, и Масами бросился к пушке. Сам Хидэ перевел взгляд на Амона. Сердце его снова пропустило удар, второй раз за день, а потом забилось с удвоенной силой. Амон спрыгнул со стены.

Он выпустил тросы УПМ, оказался на уровне шеи одного из титанов и полоснул по ней, оставляя глубокий надрез. Пальцы титана разжались, и он кулем рухнул вниз. Зато второй махнул рукой, и Амон едва не попал под удар. Он увернулся в воздухе, изогнулся, как акробат на выступлении бродячего цирка.

— Командир! — закричал Масами, и Хидэ тряхнул головой, переводя внимание на своего подчиненного.

Внутри похолодело. К стенам совершенно спокойно шел приземистый невысокий титан с неправильным лицом. Нос его был приплюснут, словно кто-то ударил по нему со всей силы, а губы расползлись в безумной улыбке, обнажая остро заточенные зубы. Хидэ содрогнулся — глаза титана были алыми.

Хидэ медленно вытащил мечи из коробов, приготовился. Он не сомневался в том, что этот титан тоже полезет на стену, как и те двое, которых... Он обернулся — в общей сумятице было не разглядеть Амона, но титанов на стене уже не было. Пока Хидэ отвлекся, титан со сплюснутым носом начал подниматься по телам других. А те сбивались в одну кучу, будто повинуясь чьему-то приказу.

— Командир, что делать? — закричала Юи. Ее лицо было бледным, а губы подрагивали. Титану не удалось бы подняться на стену, но почему-то Хидэ был уверен, что у того припрятан какой-нибудь трюк в рукаве. Как и у других.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока титан нападет, и тоже прыгнул. Воздух засвистел в ушах, ударил в лицо, но тело привычно извернулось в воздухе, а пальцы нажали на спусковые крючки тросов именно тогда, когда было нужно. Хидэ потащило в сторону, и он рубанул наотмашь, затупив лезвия за один удар. Титан не зарычал, не вскрикнул, но и не упал на землю. 

Хидэ уперся ногами в стену и тяжело сглотнул. Теперь он видел, что сзади шею титана покрывают твердые мускулы. Титан повернул к нему свою страшную морду и вдруг улыбнулся. От его улыбки сердце Хидэ ушло в пятки. 

Время замерло, Хидэ видел, как титан оперся рукой на стену, а второй потянулся к нему. И вдруг подумал, что не хочет умирать. 

Засвистели тросы, щеку ожгло отскочившим осколком стены, и титан взвыл от боли. Мимо молнией пронесся Джузо, который оставил свой участок стены и бросился на помощь к Хидэ.

— Поднимайся, Нагачика, — посоветовал он. — Тут всем работы хватит. 

На мгновение он оперся ногами на стену и тут же снова взмыл в воздух, добивая плосконосого. Полилась алая кровь, пар повалил в разные стороны. Джузо безумно рассмеялся и камнем свалился вниз, чтобы уничтожить напиравших титанов. Казалось, он умел летать — так ловко Джузо обращался с УМП. 

Хидэ ощутил странную гордость и нелепую обиду. Этот титан предназначался ему! Но Джузо был прав — титанов тут было много, и их хватит на всех.

Он снова взобрался на вершину стены, высматривая новых шифтеров. Хидэ уже понял, что обычные титаны почти не представляют опасности, пока находятся внизу. К стене прибыли солдаты из гарнизона, за которыми Амон отправил Такидзаву, и все вокруг воспрянули духом. Кого-то из титанов солдаты расстреливали из пушек, кого-то затаптывали другие титаны, напиравшие на стену, но очень скоро Хидэ поверил, что они справятся. Что смогут отстоять Двадцатый даже несмотря на то, что среди нападавших титанов были шифтеры. Они, правда, больше не показывались. 

Хидэ не видел, как дела у Акиры и Ходжи, но надеялся, что те тоже справлялись.

По рядам солдат прокатился ошеломленный вздох. Рядом застонал Масами, схватившись за голову. Хидэ обернулся и крепче стиснул рукояти мечей. С правой стороны неожиданно появился титан, который был выше всех остальных по меньшей мере в два раза. Хидэ мог поклясться, что не видел, как тот приближался. У титана были длинные руки, и Хидэ уже не сомневался, что если тот захочет, то легко сможет подпрыгнуть и поднятуться на стену. В том, что это шифтер, сомнений тоже не было. Единственный глаз титана горел красным огнем.

Он шел прямиком к главным воротам, и Хидэ понимал, что его нужно остановить. Вдруг титан замер, обернулся, и Хидэ увидел торчащие из его головы лезвия. Джузо тоже осознавал, что нельзя пускать титана к самому уязвимому месту на стене.

Это был их шанс для совместной атаки — пока один бы отвлекал на себя внимание, другой бы убил громадину. Так думал Хидэ, бросаясь к титану. Взвизгнули тросы привода, и крюки впились в горячую плоть. Хидэ обдало жаром, защипало кожу на лице. Он уперся ногами в плечи титана и вонзил в него лезвия, срезая кусок мяса. Титан взревел, но надрез все равно был неглубоким. Хидэ тоже взвыл, когда ладонь титана едва его не прихлопнула. Удар пришелся ему в бок. Хрустнули ребра, а перед глазами потемнело от боли. 

«Наверное, это конец», — подумал Хидэ.

Рядом послышался смех:

— Второй раз за день я спасаю твою шкуру, Нагачика. 

Это был Джузо, рассекший тросы УПМ и вытащивший Хидэ на стену. Он не очень аккуратно опустил его на камни, и Хидэ снова застонал. Когда у него перед глазами рассеялась кровавая муть, он увидел, что Джузо снова бросился к титану. Как в замедленной съемке он наблюдал за тем, как тот взмахивает мечами, а потом летит к стене, отброшенный ударом ладони. Закричали солдаты, ахнула Юи, бросившаяся к краю стены. Хидэ со стоном поднялся и тоже подошел к краю. Джузо в море титанов под ними было не разглядеть.

Одноглазый титан исходил паром и уже выглядел совершенно здоровым, как будто его и не коснулись мечи. Он немного присел, а потом подпрыгнул и уцепился за край стены. Камни крошились под его весом, а по стене поползли мелкие трещины. 

— Обрубите их! — закричал Хидэ, но с его губ сорвался лишь чуть слышный шепот, который потонул в шуме сражения.

Юи, которую едва не задели огромные пальцы, со стоном отползала от края. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, а лицо искривил животный ужас. А Хидэ больше не чувствовал страха. Он знал только одно: нельзя позволить этому титану взобраться на стену. Тогда ни их, ни Двадцатый район ничего не спасет. Он с трудом вытащил меч и взмахнул им. От боли перед глазами потемнело, и Хидэ стиснул зубы, боясь упасть.

Одного удара не хватило. 

Его снова обдало паром. Титан яростно заревел, вцепившись в стену второй рукой. Хидэ снова размахнулся, ударил и упал на колени. Лезвие застряло в плотных мышцах, сил вытащить его не было.

Он обернулся. Справа группа Джузо пыталась стрелять по титанам из пушек. Кто-то даже пробовал использовать УПМ, как и командиры. У ворот, где титаны напирали сильнее всего, то и дело мелькали лезвия — Амон и все, кто остался с ним, еще сражались. Юи и Масами уже не было рядом— они со всех ног бежали прочь. 

«Трусы», — подумал Хидэ. И как они только прошли через тренировки у Шинохары?

Остальные солдаты были или мертвы, или ранены. Помочь Хидэ было некому, а титан медленно подтягивался наверх. Над краем показался его единственный глаз, и Хидэ рассмотрел, что белка не было — все заливала чернота.

Умирать в двадцать Хидэ не собирался. Он вообще не думал о смерти. Ему нравилась служба, нравилось чувствовать себя героем, нравилось работать с Амоном. Он никогда не думал, что все закончится именно так — на коленях перед титаном, от которого он не смог защитить свой родной район.

Хидэ улыбнулся и взглянул в небо: оно было синим, безоблачным, словно нарисованным на картинке. Не самый плохой день, чтобы умереть.

Когда его рвануло в сторону, Хидэ даже не понял, что произошло. Только застонал от боли снова, до крови закусил губу. Во рту тут же появился металлический привкус.

— Живой? — хрипло раздалось над ухом.

Канеки.

Перед глазами все еще мельтешили разноцветные круги, но Хидэ узнал его голос.

Когда он снова смог видеть, Канеки уже бросился в бой, превращаясь в воздухе. На спину одноглазому он приземлился уже титаном, и они вместе рухнули за стену.

Хидэ прислушался, но среди звуков боя не было слышно Канеки. Он сжал зубы и снова подполз к краю стены. Канеки был жив и нападал на одноглазого. А тот вдруг начал двигаться быстрее. Они даже не замечали, как под их ногами погибали титаны поменьше. 

Хидэ почти сразу понял, что это было самоубийством. Одноглазый теснил Канеки к стене, то вырывая зубами куски плоти, то ударяя кулаками. Канеки прикрывался, старался бить в ответ, но одноглазый был явно сильнее. Он взревел так, что у Хидэ заложило уши, и вдруг вжал колено в грудь Канеки и дернул его за обе руки на себя. 

Их обоих заволокло паром, и Хидэ как не старался, не мог рассмотреть, что с ними стало. 

Когда одноглазый титан выступил из облака пара и разжал кулаки, на землю тяжело шлепнулись две оторванные кисти. Хидэ беззвучно застонал. Канеки еще был жив, но даже титанья живучесть не спасет, если его разорвут на части. Одноглазый отступил, словно в насмешку, давая место титанам помельче, которые вонзались зубами в Канеки и отрывали от него целые куски. Хидэ уже видел белые кости ребер, перегрызенную у локтя руку, сломанную ногу.

Хидэ не знал, чувствовал ли Канеки боль, но ему самому было больно наблюдать за тем, как Канеки съедают заживо.

Снова зарычал одноглазый — похоже, он был среди титанов за главного, — и остальные послушно расступились. Хидэ понял, что Канеки вот-вот убьют.

Если бы он мог сделать хоть что-то!

Но тело не слушалось, бок снова прошило болью, и Хидэ захрипел, царапая пальцами стену. Он не мог ни встать, ни поднять меч, ни даже просто прыгнуть вниз. Все, что ему оставалось — наблюдать за тем, как Канеки убивают.

Вдруг ряды титанов пришли в движение — раздался шум битвы, но шел он не от стен, а с севера, оттуда, откуда шли титаны. Хидэ снова стиснул зубы и выдохнул с облегчением. Одноглазый отвлекся от Канеки и обернулся на звук. Громкий рев перекрыл шум боя, и в этом реве Хидэ услышал жуткую боль. Словно титан, который раскидывал — убивал! — титанов, приближаясь к стене, был смертельно ранен. И он был не один.

Хидэ успел разглядеть шестерых, которые двигались к стене, разрезая море титанов, словно нож масло. Тот, который рычал, бросился на одноглазого. У него была плотная шкура, с блестящими на солнце пластинами, и ни один удар одноглазого не достигал своей цели. Мелкие титаны кинулись в защиту, но они тоже не могли ничего сделать. Титан был покрыт твердыми пластинами, словно броней. 

Хидэ вдруг понял, кто это. На помощь Двадцатому пришли «Антейку».

***  
Первое, что увидел Хидэ, когда открыл глаза — белый потолок лазарета. Через занавески пробивался дневной свет. Вокруг царила мертвая тишина. 

Он осторожно повернул голову и увидел, что на соседней кровати лежит забинтованный солдат. Хидэ не мог разглядеть его лица. Слева стояла еще одна койка, но она была пуста. 

Стоило пошевелиться, как появилась боль. Не обжигающая, но монотонная и изводящая. 

«Раз болит, значит, живой», — подумал Хидэ, стараясь не шевелиться.

Время текло медленно, и Хидэ задремал. Проснулся он от пристального взгляда — рядом с кроватью стоял Канеки.

«Живой», — пронеслось в голове Хидэ. Он попытался подняться, но Канеки аккуратно удержал его за плечи.

— Не вставай, — мягко попросил он. Хидэ снова отметил в его волосах белые пряди.

— Мы?..

— Отстояли двадцатый, — сказал Канеки. 

— Я так и понял.

Канеки улыбнулся.

— Это были «Антейку»? — спросил Хидэ.

— Да. Я не думал, что они помогут. — Канеки огляделся по сторонам, заметил стул у стены и подтащил его поближе к кровати. — Йошимура говорил, что люди должны спасать себя сами. Кажется, они пришли, потому что мы с Тоукой были в опасности.

— Вы всех спасли, — сказал Хидэ.

Это было правдой. Канеки и Тоука действительно всех спасли: сначала они предупредили об опасности, а потом Канеки спас Хидэ и остальных.

— Как Тоука-сан?

— Она в порядке. Ей досталось самое сложное: она пошла к главным воротам, чтобы не дать находящимся внутри агентам Аогири запустить титанов в город. Ей пришлось нелегко, но она в порядке. — Канеки вздохнул. — Погибло несколько солдат гарнизона, а среди гражданских жертв вообще нет. Я думаю, что это большая удача. Для такого нападения погибло ничтожно мало людей.

Хидэ зажмурился, вспоминая, как погиб Джузо. Джузо, который спас ему жизнь.

— А что с Аогири?

— Они отступили. Не знаю, надолго ли, но они обломали зубы о стены Двадцатого. Мне кажется, что они теперь не скоро решатся напасть.

— Хорошо.

Хидэ прикрыл глаза. Говорить было тяжело, да и не о чем. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как они с Канеки были друзьями. Сейчас, когда опасность для Двадцатого миновала, Хидэ вдруг вспомнил, что Канеки тоже был шифтером. Титаном, который, возможно, убивал. А Хидэ убивал титанов.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — тихо сказал Канеки. — Отдыхай и поправляйся.

— А сам-то ты как? 

— Хорошо. — Канеки вдруг тепло и искренне улыбнулся. Совсем как раньше. — Ускоренная регенерация. Иногда я даже рад, что доктор Кано тогда решил опробовать на мне сыворотку.

Хидэ с присвистом втянул воздух, и грудь прошило болью. Улыбка Канеки померкла, словно ее и не было. Он взялся за ручку двери, обернулся в пороге, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, а потом молча притворил за собой дверь.

***  
Хидэ выздоравливал долго, но через пару дней ему разрешили вставать, а еще через неделю перевели на стационар. Сломанные ребра давали о себе знать, но он стискивал зубы и шел на службу. Без него там накопилось множество бумаг — Амон никогда не любил бумажную работу. А еще лежать в лазарете было скучно — столько всего происходило вокруг, а Хидэ оставался в стороне.

Шифтеры «Антейку» остались в Двадцатом. Во-первых, все ждали, что Аогири вернутся, а, во-вторых, вмешавшись, «Антейку» поставили себя под удар. Пока Хидэ валялся в больнице, Амон отправил срочную депешу наместнику Вашу, и тот немедля посетил Ками. В ходе переговоров между «Антейку» и людьми было решено, что шифтерам позволят остаться в стенах района, если они, в свою очередь, будут приносить пользу. На них остались разведка и отражение возможных атак Аогири. Так двадцатый район не только приобретал защиту и информацию от «Антейку», но и их лояльность. Вашу быстро смекнул, что лучше мирно настроенные шифтеры внутри стен, чем обозленные за ними.

Йошимура не возражал, все остальные тоже.

Амон, казалось, этому не обрадовался. Как и Цукияма – шифтер, который спас тогда Канеки от одноглазого титана. Казалось, Цукияма с первого взгляда невзлюбил Хидэ и бросал на него такие красноречивые взгляды, что Хидэ старался избегать темных закоулков.

Тоука, наоборот, словно оттаяла и стала относиться к нему намного теплее. Теперь она даже при встрече с Амоном вела себя дружелюбнее. Да и Амон перестал от нее шарахаться.

А Канеки...

Иногда в нем проскальзывало что-то до боли родное и знакомое, и Хидэ только с силой сжимал кулаки. А иногда он становился совершенно чужим — отстраненным, холодным. Он потирал подбородок, улыбался Хидэ и мягко что-то говорил. Хидэ тогда вспоминал, как вытаскивал тонущего Канеки из воды, как они бежали дополнительные круги и делили хлеб в столовой. Потом Канеки уходил в себя, прятал взгляд, а то и вовсе исчезал с Цукиямой. Хидэ его совсем не понимал.

Традиция подниматься на стену после работы за полтора года стала привычкой, и поэтому Хидэ даже не заметил, как ноги сами понесли его на север. Остановился он уже у лестницы, но не идти же было назад. 

Он кивнул охранникам, тяжело поднялся по ступенькам и замер. На стене стоял Канеки и всматривался вдаль.

Хидэ раздумывал недолго — подошел и уселся рядом. Камни еще были теплыми. Канеки молчал, только обернулся посмотреть, кто присоединился к нему.

— Что ты там высматриваешь? — спросил Хидэ, не выдержав тишины. — Аогири?

— Нет, — тихо сказал Канеки. Хидэ не видел его лица, но почему-то подумал, что он улыбается. — Просто мне тут тесно. Мало места. За стенами просторнее. Можно уйти, когда захочется, и вернуться. А здесь...

— Тут тебя тоже никто не удерживает, — сердито бросил Хидэ. Канеки взглянул на него и нахмурился. — Можешь уйти и вернуться, никто и слова не скажет. Говоришь так, будто тут тюрьма. Словно тебя тут что-то держит.

На этот раз Канеки точно улыбнулся, но как-то устало, с горечью.

— Никто не держит, ты прав. Но и уйти я не могу. Что меня ждет за стенами? Титаны? Я уже достаточно на них насмотрелся. Я не хочу становиться одним из них, но и человеком быть не могу.

— Тебя никто отсюда не гонит, Канеки, — тихо сказал Хидэ. — Ты тут родился и вырос, Двадцатый район — твой дом. Даже если уйдешь, ты всегда можешь вернуться. — Хидэ вдруг осознал, почему так боялся вновь сближаться с Канеки. Того больше не держали стены, и он в любой момент мог уйти. Хидэ на мгновение задумался, взвешивая, стоит говорить или нет, но все же произнес: — Даже если ты уйдешь, тут всегда останутся те, кто будет ждать тебя.

Канеки вскинулся, впился взглядом в лицо Хидэ и, будто прочитав на нем что-то, зажмурился. Как от слепящего света.

— Будут ждать меня, даже если я монстр? 

— Будут ждать потому, что ты человек, — сказал Хидэ и положил руку ему на плечо.

Канеки распахнул глаза, снова улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь.


End file.
